The Smash Town: Volume 1
by Fyrma
Summary: Hello guys! The complete version of The Smash Town is here! The Smash Town, and the 3 fighters, Blaze, Ace, and Slate, are owned by me. Super Smash Bros and all of the games that have been seen inside the fanfiction are owned by their respective owners. The reason why The Smash Town was taken down is the non-chapters there were. Go ahead and read The Smash Town! Bye! -Fyrma


The Smash Town

Chapter 1: The Smash Town

The Smash Town was a big town in the Game World, basically was the gathering of many characters, such as big ones like Mario or Pac-man, to the smallest, not so big characters, like Ness or Olimar. Anyway, the gathering was not complete yet. There were 3 more characters that came into the town: Cloud Strife, Corrin, and Bayonetta.

Cloud passed the borderline of the town. He walked into the house of 5 people per house.

Mario saw Cloud.

"Oh, you're new!" Mario pointed at Cloud. "I'm-a Mario! It's-a nice to-a meet you!"

"Name's Cloud Strife."

Mewtwo was in his room, with his best friend, Greninja. Greninja lived next door. They were playing "Border Street 5," a very popular game on the Nbox and the View man. The Saturn Flicker was getting the game but in 3 months their time. it was April. A very warm, but rainy day.

"You will lose!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Greninja!" Greninja countered Mewtwo's attack in the game. Mewtwo started a combo on Greninja, causing Greninja to lose.

Mewtwo shook Greninja's hand, as their training for the next Border Street 5 Tournament was coming up.

"Greninja, Grenin," Greninja checked his G-Phone. it was 2 hours to the Tournament. Mewtwo and Greninja had to sneak out. They went to the back door when they were cut off by Falco.

"Where are you going?" Falco told the two.

Mewtwo stepped up. "We're going to the store. We gotta get some food."

Falco gave Mewtwo and Greninja the 'I don't care what you do, but be back before you get too crazy' look.

Both Mewtwo and Greninja left. Falco then walked into the living room, where Falco saw Cloud talking to Mario and, who came out of his room, Roy from Fire Emblem. Roy had come back as one of the latest people coming back from the old town, along with Mewtwo, Lucas, Pichu, Wolf, Young Link, Wolf, Ice Climbers, Snake, Takamaru, Isaac (Golden Sun), Shantae, Waddle Dee, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Grovyle, & Mach Rider. Those 17 were among the 50 coming, with 30 more coming.

"Who's that?" Falco pointed at Cloud. Cloud looked at Falco.

Mario gave Falco a look. That look was the 'he's a friend, so shut up and just meet him' kind of look. Falco studied looks, but he knew that one by heart. Mario gave people that look every time. Every time Mario saw someone new, he would greet them and immediately give everyone 'the look,' which everyone hated. Roy, Mario, Cloud, and Falco just talked.

Meanwhile, the tournament was about to start. Mewtwo and Greninja signed up for it. Greninja's friend, Pikachu, was in the front row of Greninja's match. It was Greninja VS. Toad, in the 7th match of the Tournament. Greninja had the upper hand, while Toad was losing. The clone of Smash, the game, 'Border Street 5,' was a 4 lives 8 minutes battle. Greninja had 2 lives, Toad 1. Greninja got knocked out of the map. He returned to the battle. Greninja won!

Chapter 2: The First Problems

Mario was reading a book. Cloud and Roy were talking. Falco left to talk to Fox and Star Fox. There was a knock on the door.

"Who could-a be that?" Mario asked Cloud & Roy and answered. It was Luigi.

"Mario!" Luigi hugged Mario. Cloud was unsure who he was, so Roy explained.

"That is Luigi, Mario's brother," Roy told Cloud. Cloud nodded.

Mario and Luigi were talking.

"..and because of one silly-a kiss with Me and-a Daisy, I get-a kicked out!" Luigi cried. He was angry, but now homeless. "Can I live with-a you? Until I get on my-a feet?"

Mario thought hard about it. He did want his brother living with him, so he said yes. Mario and Luigi would share a room.

Captain Falcon was hanging out on the couch, with his friend, the Ice Climbers. The two registered as 1 character in the house. But they were together all the time.

"And that is how I defeated my arch-nemesis, Black Shadow!" Captain Falcon cried with pride. The Ice Climbers looked at the Water-type elephant in the room, Greninja. The tournament was done. He lost to Grovyle, his rival in tournaments. Mewtwo beat Grovyle, winning the Grand Finals. He then had to fight Waddle Dee, which he won. Again. Mewtwo won the prize of a trophy. Lucas, who was around 10, walked in the room.

"Hey, Greninja! I watched the Tournament online! You did-" Lucas looked at Captain Falcon & Ice Climbers. "Uh…"

"Greninja..."

Lucas looked behind him. Weavile was crossing his arms, looking at Lucas. Weavile had a smirk on his face. "My friend Grovyle wiped the smile off Greninja's face!"

Greninja walked to Weavile. "Grenin Greninja!"

Weavile glared at Greninja. "Look who's mad. The man who lost. I was laughing when that happened. Grovyle called me after. You suck-"

Greninja attacked Weavile. He punched Weavile in the face. Lucas and Ice Climbers separated the two. Captain Falcon stood in the middle.

"Guys stop!" Captain Falcon yelled.

Daisy was sitting in her room, crying over Luigi. Isaac, one of the nice guys in the town, knocked.

"Who is it?" Daisy was crying.

"Isaac!"

Daisy let him in.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked.

Daisy looked at the ground. Isaac was sitting right next to her.

"Well, Luigi got kicked out by Ganondorf. Luigi and I kissed."

"Well, I know that. I handled it."

The door closed when Isaac walked in. Behind the door, was Princess Zelda. She was listening to the conversation Isaac & Daisy were having. Ganondorf was in his room, talking on Heat with Bowser, King Dedede, and Wolf.

"Jeez, things crumbled when I kicked out Luigi!" Ganondorf told his friends.

"Haha!" Bowser laughed.

King Dedede was distracted.

"You kicked out Luigi?" Wolf asked Ganondorf with the 'what did you do?' the tone of voice. "He's a chill guy! Now. you "bad to the bone" *BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPING BLEEP* peeps should *BLEEP* let him back in." King Dedede was playing a bleep to annoy Wolf. Wolf hung up. He was angry.

"What a-" *BLEEP* Ganondorf was cut off again by King Dedede. "Dedede! Enough with the sounds!"

"It'll be ok," Isaac told Daisy. "We'll get the problem solved, even if Ganondorf is a little-" *BLEEP* Isaac heard it from the next room. Followed by Ganondorf screaming in anger. "A little baby about it. He'll be back."

Daisy hugged Isaac. Isaac smiled. "Well I'm gonna go talk to-" *BLEEP* "Never mind."

Isaac opened the door. He saw Zelda.

"Zelda?" Isaac asked. "What are you doing?"

Zelda tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well, I- umm…" Zelda failed.

"It's ok. Just don't tell Ganondorf. We're gonna let Luigi back in-" *BLEEP* "This home. Even without Ganondorf's permission."

Zelda liked that idea!

Little Mac was jogging with Doc Lewis, as Ryu ran up next to him.

"Mac!" Ryu yelled. He went to the same pace as Little Mac. "What's up?"

"Just training for the next Boxing Tournament."

Ryu nodded. "I'm just getting my daily jog done. Hey Doc Lewis, what's up?"

"Can't talk right now. Training Mac."

Ryu looked at Little Mac. "I'll talk to you at the house! Bye!" Ryu sped up past Doc Lewis.

Meanwhile, Wolf was in his room, as Bowser walked in.

"Ooh, you talking to Krystal-"

Wolf threw him against the wall, putting one hand on Bowser's chest and one of his mouth.

"Be quiet!" He whispered. "Fox can't know!"

Fox was reading a book in the house. He didn't care about what Wolf did. Yet.

Pikachu was watching a TV show when Little Mac sat down next to him.

"Oh hey Mr. Mac!" Pikachu said.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Little Mac rubbed Pikachu's head. "What are you watching?"

Pikachu didn't say the show's name, so Little Mac was about to check it out on his phone. "It's so funny!"

A cheesy joke blurted out of the TV. Pikachu, being young, laughed. Little Mac didn't. "That was so funny!"

Another cheesy joke blurted out of the TV. Pikachu, being young, laughed. Little Mac didn't. He didn't understand a lot of these jokes. And they were

pointless. After a couple cheesy jokes passed, Little Mac nodded in agreement, despite not knowing what show was on. Either way, Pikachu's young, he's still got a life to live. Little Mac heard a knock, so he opened the door.

"Oh hey Ryu!"

Ryu walked in and sat down. Little Mac was unsure about why he was acting like this, but he ignored it. Ryu looked afraid. That was odd. Ryu was never afraid.

"Get your hands off me!" Bowser shoved Wolf away.

"Just dude, shut up. Fox might here, and he'll surely be mad at me."

"What, for dating his sister-"

Fox passed the room. Wolf heard, and Fox opened the door.

"What's going on?" Fox asked the two.

Wolf looked at Fox. "Bowser's dating your sister."

"What?!" Fox yelled. Wolf backed away. "Bowser!"

Bowser gave a dirty look at Wolf and left the room. Wolf then closed the door.

"Did you know of this-" *BLEEP* Wolf looked at the monitor. King Dedede was in the 3 person conversation. Wolf turned off the camera, and accepted the call.

"Wolf! Tell Fox that you are dating his sister-"

Ganondorf and King Dedede went silent.

"They aren't even Siblings," Ganondorf told Bowser.

"But they are! Fox told me!" Bowser replied.

"Fox pays the creator 100 Pokedollars, which isn't even the right currency in America, to make Fox and Krystal siblings,"

Wolf left the conversation. Fox gave him the dirty look. Fox shoved Wolf out of his chair.

Fox was angry, "So you were dating my sister, you scum.." Fox ripped a steel pole from Wolf's wall. He pointed the front side at Wolf's face. "Do not make me harm you. Tell me the truth, are you dating my sister-" *BLEEP* Fox growled. Wolf never left the personal conversation between him and King Dedede. "Tell me now."

"Yo Fox!" King Dedede yelled. "You and Krystal aren't even siblings!"

Fox yelled, "Shut up!"

"Fine," Wolf said. "I am dating your "sister"."

"I *BLEEP* knew it." Fox was about to strike Wolf with the pole, when Little Mac, Ryu, & Pikachu entered the room.

"Fox! You made Pikachu become afraid! I will kill you!" Ryu yelled. Fox had the pole at Wolf's face, right near the surface. Wolf got up. "So what do you have to say about it?"

Fox dropped the steel pole. Fox rushed out of the room, but Ryu tackled him down. Bowser left the room and watched. Ryu pinned Fox down on the floor, Wolf getting back up. Little Mac with Pikachu were standing there, helping Wolf up.

"Wolf is dating my sister," Fox muttered.

Everybody was staring at Fox.

"You're not even siblings, Mr. Fox," PIkachu told him.

"Shut up Pikachu, or you're grounded for a week," Fox yelled.

"How is that a bad thing?" asked Little Mac.

"Shut up Mac! Being an older brother to somebody means you have to protect them," Fox told him.

"Not even Siblings," Bowser muttered.

I want to protect my sister, Krystal. If I don't, she might be dumped again.

I don't want her to go into another state of depression! Wolf.."-he looked at Wolf, who was sitting there, shocked-

"You're not her sibling…" Little Mac and Ryu muttered in unison.

"Make sure you do not hurt Krystal. I do not want her sad again."

Wolf nodded. "I promise it, buddy. Also, you and Krystal aren't siblings. Third, she'll probably go to Falco. Hint hint.."

Fox growled, and hit him in the face with the pole.

Mario was asleep. Luigi was asleep as well. Roy sat down in his room, looking at his phone. Cloud's phone rang. Cloud was calling.

"Dude, it's 3 in the morning. What could you possibly want?" Cloud asked.

"Hey Cloud, it's Mewtwo. First of all, I need your help. Bowser called me and told me Wolf almost got killed. I called Greninja. He's coming over. We need to sneak out and meet Greninja at Wolf's house. Are you in?"

Cloud nodded. The two snuck out of the house, and got in Cloud's car. They drove to the house about 15 houses from theirs.

"Oh snap, this is my jam!" Mewtwo yelled, rocking out to Bramble Blast from Brawl.

"Agreed. I'm happy I got into Smash now that I think about it."

"Yeah man, welcome."

They drove down, as Greninja was already there. The 3 broke in, as Mewtwo headed to Bowser.

"Bowser! What's up?" Mewtwo yelled.

"Follow me."

Bowser, Cloud, Mewtwo, & Greninja ran to the room. Wolf was getting held up by Little Mac. Fox was still on the ground. Mewtwo ran to Wolf.

"Dude, you ok?" Mewtwo yelled.

Wolf nodded. "The only reason he had to do it was because he didn't want his "younger sister", Krystal, to be hurt again. I respect Fox because of that. But he's stupid because him and Krystal aren't siblings. So he got triggered, and hit me in the face with a steel pole..."

Mewtwo looked at Fox, "You do realise that Wolf broke up with Krystal before..right?"

Fox gave Wolf a glare, then left the room. Wolf would pay for doing that: just he watch.

Chapter 4: An exceptionally good Party (I'm gonna get hated on..)

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, & Yoshi all were eating food, along with Wario. Samus, Pit, Palutena, R.O.B, and Olimar were all talking. Kirby, Meta Knight, Sonic, & Tails were interacting. Marth & Lucina were sitting down. Ike was talking to Roy & Robin. Chrom was bored. Corrin & Bayonetta were talking, as the reveal of 5 characters was about to be revealed.

Everyone gathered around the stage, with anticipation for all of the new characters. It could be another Mario Rep. Or Zelda, Kirby, or Pokemon Rep. Or maybe another Sonic the Hedgehog Rep. Maybe Donkey Kong, Yoshi's Island, or Kid Icarus Rep as well. It was exciting. Master Hand got on the stage.

"Settle down, settle down," Master Hand told the crowd. "We have our next 5 fighters of the 30 left to announce. Here's Number 1."

Everybody was wrong. It was an Indie Game Rep. Sans the Skeleton. From "Undertale," a hit game on Steam. Wolf knew that he was going to get in his way, and that all of the Undertale fanboys were going to be happy. Despite him getting any screen time in the tale. Or in the party. This'll be the only time he will ever get noticed. But, Wolf didn't care. In fact, he went back to his spot. Knuckles the Echidna was next to him.

"Now Number 2!"

Sora from "Kingdom Hearts," walked onto the stage. He was standing next to Sans.

Number 3 was another Undertale Rep, Papyrus. Number 4 was Geno, from "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the 7 Stars," and Number 5 was a popular character. John Cena! Or at least, a Mii Brawler that looked exactly like John Cena. It was destroyed. The real Number 5 was Blaziken, a Gen 3 Pokemon. Those were the newest 5. They were all moving into one house. Corrin & Bayonetta were rooming with Donkey Kong, Yoshi, & Ness. However, Fox was still mad about Wolf.

Meanwhile, Falco was standing on the roof, staring into the distance in the clouds. Falco was unsure about his surroundings and he was thinking about the problem with Krystal, Wolf, and Fox. He couldn't believe it. He was jealous.

Mario & Luigi was playing catch outside the next day. Mewtwo and Greninja were watching. Roy and Cloud were being bros.

They were talking about stuff on the cable company, Univo. It had 109 channels, with 26 that had to be bought in a package. The company had a channel for only sports. Sans had the most time on there. The least used of the town? Falco's TV. It had been 3 years since he last watched something. He had a phone, but he rarely used that as well. He wasn't fond for technology; he thought the whole idea was a waste of money and a perfectly good body.

However, despite the sunny day, Falco was inside, alone. He was in disbelief after what he thought about last night, that cold, dark night. So, he then called Slippy and Peppy.

"Falco!" Slippy yelled. "You're on!"

"Shut it. Peppy, I need you to keep a secret."

"What's up?" Peppy asked Falco.

Chapter 5: Embarrassing Moments

Mario and Luigi went to the park. They saw Peach, Daisy, and Isaac.

"Peach!" Mario yelled.

Mario ran over. Luigi ran over to Daisy.

"Oh, hey Luigi..." Daisy said.

Everything was awkward. Very, very awkward. Especially because of the stare-off between Isaac and Luigi. Everything was very silent, the only sounds were the sounds of kids and their guardians, the birds chirping, and the bees buzzing.

"So, this is Isaac…" Daisy introduced Isaac.

"Hello." Isaac waved.

"Hello! I'm-a Luigi, number 1!"

Isaac attempted to shake Luigi's hand. Luigi, out of respect for him only, didn't shake back. Luigi hated Isaac, for no reason. Daisy, Mario, Peach, Isaac, & Luigi were hanging out. Meanwhile, back at the house, Falco was talking to Slippy and Peppy.

"So that's what's up." Falco told the two. It took a lot to say, but Slippy was in shock. Probably the only time he shut up during the whole entire conversation.

"WHAT!?" Slippy yelled, which nearly broke the sound barrier. Falco and Peppy had to cover their ears. It hit 170 dB SPL (decibels of sound pressure level) which hurt Falco and Peppy. Their ears were ringing. How Slippy managed to scream that loud is beyond them. Probably because of his squeaky voice. Either way, when Falco and Peppy recovered, they could hear it from the other side of town. It sounded like one of the severe level sirens but louder.

"Slippy! Shut up!" Falco yelled. Slippy stopped. Everything went quiet. Falco got off, to recover some of his hearing.

Now that Fox and Wolf were enemies, nobody was really talking in the household. Bowser was usually being his loud self, and Pikachu and Little Mac would go on trips with the other kids in Pikachu's school, and that was it. Nothing big happened. Wolf and Fox was still ignoring each other, with Fox keeping Wolf away from Krystal. Half of the house weren't interacting (Fox, Wolf & Bowser) with each other, except for Little Mac & Pikachu. They were bonding more. Wolf was talking to the group of 4, Dedede, Bowser, and Ganondorf. Wolf was not expecting what was yet to come. After a lot of *BLEEPS* and other annoying story jumps, it was soon to come.

Falco sat in his room, by himself. He hadn't talked to anyone throughout the day. He didn't talk to Fox, Mario, Luigi, Cloud, or Roy all day. The only person who understood him in the house was Mewtwo. But he left for another Tournament. He didn't talk to anybody else. Not Wolf, not Bowser, not Dedede, heck, not even some of the new people like Sora or Frisk. He was alone. Absolutely alone. He didn't want to go online; his eardrums would ring after. He didn't want to talk to anyone in the house and next door. He only knew one thing he had to do. And it was an absolute big one to do too. Tell Fox that he was also jealous. It was a horrible decision, he might add, but it would have been worth it. Besides, Fox and him were friends. It would even out, right? Wrong. Falco headed to Fox's house, when the worst was yet to come.

Falco headed to the house, as he knocked on the door.

"Oh hey, Falco!" Little Mac said. "How are you?"

"Good. Can you go get Fox for a minute?" Falco asked Little Mac.

He nodded. He and Pikachu went to go get Fox. Wolf walked out of his room, as he gave Fox the dirty look.

"Joke's on you Fox." Wolf told Fox as Wolf went to go talk to his friends.

Falco was prepared.

"What do you want?" Fox asked Falco.

"I need to talk with you, outside."

Fox followed Falco to the backyard, somewhat knowing what was coming. Except he didn't.

"Well Fox, I know you will have a problem with this, but I'm somewhat in love with Krystal."

Fox got up. He stared into the distance for a long while. He muttered 3 words.

"Go away now."

"Ok, see you later?" Falco said, being scared as heck.

It was silent. Falco ran away.

Chapter 6: Easter

It was the day before Easter. The kids were painting plastic eggs, Mewtwo, Greninja, Isaac, and Captain Falcon were all playing Border Street 6, the new game released 3 days ago. They had already ranked the 4 of them.

SS Tier:

Mewtwo

Greninja

S Tier:

Isaac

A Tier:

Captain Falcon

Mewtwo and Greninja were ranked as SS Tier, being the only 2 good at the game so far. They signed up for the first ever tournament on Easter. Same as Isaac & Captain Falcon. There was a new metagame for the tournament: Projectiles Only. It was hinting towards the day of Easter. They were ready to play in the tournament.

The kids were painting eggs. Pikachu and Pichu made Yellow Ones, the Ice Climbers made Light Blue ones, and Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Villager, and some other people painted different colors. Little Mac, Captain Falcon, and Flying Man were watching the kids. Pit was there, painting eggs as well.

Palutena was sitting there, in disappointment. She couldn't believe that a 17-year-old, almost 18, was in the children's section, painting eggs.

Dark Pit sat down next to Palutena.

"Is Pit seriously painting eggs..?" Dark Pit asked Palutena. "I finally had respect for him. I never knew he was still a child-"

Palutena used a spell to shut Dark Pit's voice down. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and looked away. Flying Man walked over with a basket of more plastic eggs.

"Well It's good we have kids of all ages painting," Flying Man told the two. "Especially nice Teenagers"-he looked at Dark Pit, who was ignoring him- "to go ahead and bond with the kids. Especially Pit. He's one of the only young people I know that hadn't gone into his depressed and angry state, like him." He pointed at Dark Pit. Dark Pit fired an arrow at him, but, being trained by 2 kids back then, dodged and grabbed it. "Like Dark Pit."

Meanwhile, things were not going well for Falco and Fox. Fox told Falco to leave, but he didn't yet. Fox was unsure but made sure to make sure that he didn't talk to him.

"I said leave!" Fox yelled.

"Dude, relax!" Falco replied, backing up slowly.

Fox shoved Falco on the ground. Meanwhile, Wolf turned his camera to the window, blackmailing Fox. He was angry with Fox, so he was going to put it online, so Fox gets arrested. The social media website, TownLad, was the viral website. Everyone in the town was on it, and they made a kids version for the kids.

"He will be angry," Wolf told himself.

Isaac was driving home, as he passed by the house. He got out, and separated the two.

"Guys stop!" Isaac cried.

Fox and Falco were about to throw punches when Isaac stopped them. Thank God. Wolf ended the video, edited some of it (A.K.A. The Silent Moments) and posted it on TownLad. Fox gained popularity. Bad popularity. What Wolf didn't know was the fact that Fox knew that Wolf was videotaping him. He wanted the popularity.

Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Marth, Shulk, and Sonic all were hanging out together at the group table, being themselves. Mario and Luigi were playing Border Street 6 on the Portman, the Portable Viewman. They were fighting, 1 on 1. Dr. Mario was leaning against the wall. Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Sonic were all hanging out. Captain Falcon was flirting with Samus. Link, Marth, and Shulk were playing a different game on the Portman, "Speed the Blur," a clone of "Sonic the Hedgehog," a popular game, which brought Sonic and friends into the town. Everyone was just in the same room, playing different.

Weavile was leaning against the wall when Grovyle knocked on the door.

"Yo Grovyle!" Weavile yelled. "What's up?"

"You texted me.." Grovyle showed the conversation they were having on the phone, by text.

"Oh yeah, about that. We gotta sign up for the Easter Tournament, and train. We have to beat Greninja, no matter what."

Grovyle nodded. He pulled out his controller. "I was ready for this day bro."

Mario & Luigi were sleeping, to get ready to dress up as the Easter Bunny for kids. They had to go to bed early, but it would be worth it. Luigi had to be an egg, and Mario had to dress up as a bunny. It was going to be a pain, but it would be worth it. He woke up to screaming by Roy.

"Luigi, do you-a hear that?" Mario asked Luigi. Luigi woke up and shrugged. Mario got up and opened the door. He passed by Mewtwo's room. The only thing he heard from Mewtwo's room was button-mashing, talking, and commenting by his friends Isaac and Captain Falcon. Isaac, Captain Falcon, Greninja, and Mewtwo were doing their own practice tournament, where the most victories from one person (total of 3) would be the winner.

Mewtwo: 2

Greninja: 1

Isaac: 1.5

Captain Falcon: 0.5

The only reason Captain Falcon had a 0.5 on his record is because the only battle he was close to winning, was fighting Isaac, which both of them got knocked out at the same time. Isaac technically won, according to the game, but the two counted it as a tie. Isaac won against Greninja, explaining the 1 point. Either way, if Mewtwo won, he would have won the whole thing. If Greninja won, it would be a tied win between Mewtwo and Greninja, which would lead into a Sudden Death round between the two, which would be 1 stock, 2 minutes. It was 2 lives (Mewtwo) and 1 life (Greninja), with 2 minutes on the board. The game was tied, 1-1. Another victory for Mewtwo and it would be all over. But if Mewtwo managed to lose, despite the 1 life difference between the two, it would be Greninja as the deciding victor. Beside that, Mario headed to the next room, Cloud's room. It was silent, because Cloud was in Mewtwo's room, being a commentator with Wolf, which the two played the game before. In fact, they were live-streaming it on Shock, the Smash Town version of Twitch. About 1 thousand people were watching, as estimated by the two. Mario then checked on Falco, as he was sleeping. Mario then checked on Roy. It was gruesome.

"And Mewtwo with the D-Air in the air!" Wolf told the people watching. "Mewtwo is about to win if he manages to do the same tactic he did during the opening of the match!"

"And if he does, he will get a score of 3- Oh wait, Greninja with a knockout!" Cloud yelled.

Mewtwo and Greninja have tied again with 1 life each.

"Now Mewtwo with the same combo he used on Greninja before which was the start of Mewtwo's upper hand! Now Greninja is down near the blast zone, and Victory goes to Mewtwo with a winning Down Air!"

Mewtwo held his hand up high, then shook Greninja's hand.

"Look at the instant replay of the closing images of the match!" Wolf yelled. It showed the same scene that happened in the closing images of the battle. Mewtwo had won. "Now could this be the same output in the tournament tomorrow? Find out tomorrow, at 4 SB4 time!" Wolf ended the live stream.

"Nice job commentating, Wolf and Cloud." Mewtwo told the two. Wolf held a thumbs up, while Cloud went to bed. "Well, everyone, out of my bedroom. I gotta get to to sleep. For tomorrow. Night!" Mewtwo shoved everybody out. Wolf went home with Isaac and Greninja, as they lived in different houses. Isaac dropped Greninja off at his place, same as Wolf at his different place. Isaac went home, and slept.

"Roy!" Mario yelled. Roy was on the ground, passed out. There was a pole on the ground. It had some amounts of fruit punch on it when Roy spilt it after getting hit.

It was Easter. Everybody celebrated the day, except for Roy. His fate was unneeded. Turns out that Fox pulled the stunt. He had broken Roy's neck.

Mewtwo, Isaac, Captain Falcon, Greninja, Weavile, Grovyle, and other people went to the tournament.

Gold: Isaac

Silver: Grovyle

Bronze: Greninja & Mewtwo

Greninja and Mewtwo were proud of Isaac for beating, but were sad that both of them were put in bronze. Grovyle had lost, that is what they really cared about. But Captain Falcon lost to Weavile in the first round, 2-0. Weavile then lost to Mewtwo in the Semi Finals. The bracket for the Finals was: Mewtwo VS. Grovyle (Grovyle won) & Greninja VS. Isaac (Isaac won), and it was Grovyle VS. Isaac, which Isaac won.

But in the end, everybody (except for Roy) got home and bonded with the people at their house. So, in the end, everybody got something out of it. Except Roy. He might be dead.

But, what they surely didn't all know, is Fox did it. Fox bought the bat, and escaped before Mario got in. What they didn't know, is Fox was planning to go to his hospital, and get the job done. But, as long as Wolf, the second person to know as he went to the bathroom when it happened, will surely be there to stop him. Turns out that a happy holiday like that could end in catastrophe.

Chapter 7: The Tournament

Mewtwo, Greninja, Grovyle, Weavile, Cloud, and Isaac were considered the Alpha 6, being the best at competitive play. They made their own group in Competitive play, "The Alpha VI" which they were the best in competitive play. But they had new rivals. "The Omega IV" had Bowser, Dedede, Ganondorf, and their new friend, Porky. Wolf was teaming up with Falco, Marth, Megaman, Samus and Lucario. They were called "The top-tiers", a competitive group. So there were 3 top tier groups, with "The Alpha VII" being the best. The competitive scene was huge, which every person watched it. Pikachu, Little Mac, Young Link, and Sonic all were solo players. Everybody moved on with the 6 injuries and now the community was more united after those moments. The competitive gaming scene was absolutely the number 1 thing in the town.

Mewtwo, Weavile, Grovyle, Cloud, Isaac, and Greninja all signed up for the tournament. The Alpha 6 signed up, same as The Omega 4, and The Top Tiers all signed up for the tournament. The people were randomized like so:

Mewtwo

Ganondorf

Samus

Weavile

Cloud

Bowser

Grovyle

Porky

Dedede

Lucario

Wolf

Falco

Megaman

Isaac

Greninja

Marth

The matches were set up as well like so:

10\. (Lucario) VS. 1. (Mewtwo)

4\. (Weavile) VS. 5. (Cloud)

6\. (Bowser) VS. 14. (Isaac)

2\. (Ganondorf) VS. 15. (Greninja)

16\. (Marth) VS. 11. (Wolf)

3\. (Samus) VS. 12. (Falco)

7\. (Grovyle) VS. 8. (Porky)

13\. (Megaman) VS. 9. (Dedede)

Round 1

Mewtwo beat Lucario.

Weavile beat Cloud.

Isaac beat Bowser.

Greninja beat Ganondorf.

Wolf beat Marth.

Falco beat Samus.

Grovyle beat Porky.

Megaman beat Dedede.

Losers Tournament: Quarterfinals

Lucario VS. Cloud

Bowser VS. Ganondorf

Marth VS. Samus

Porky VS. Dedede

Quarterfinals:

Mewtwo VS. Weavile

Isaac VS. Greninja

Wolf VS. Falco

Grovyle Vs. Megaman

Cloud beat Lucario.

Ganondorf beat Bowser.

Samus beat Marth.

Porky beat Dedede.

Weavile beat Mewtwo.

Isaac beat Greninja.

Wolf beat Falco.

Grovyle beat Megaman.

Losers Tournament: Semifinals

Cloud VS. Ganondorf

Samus VS. Porky

Finals:

Weavile VS. Grovyle

Isaac Vs. Wolf

Weavile beat Grovyle.

Isaac beat Wolf.

Ganondorf beat Cloud.

Samus beat Porky.

Losers Tournament: Finals

Ganondorf Vs. Samus

Finals:

Weavile Vs. Isaac.

Weavile beat Isaac.

Ganondorf beat Samus.

Now it was the Grand Finals of the tournament. It was Weavile VS. Ganondorf. 4 stock, 8 minutes.

Weavile started a combo right off the bat, leading to a spike in the end. 1 stock down. Ganondorf got hit up and lead into the same type of Combo. Weavile got air dodged by Ganondorf, which he hit Weavile down into the blast zone. Weavile then got another advantage by hitting a meteor hit on Ganondorf, leading into another stock down.

Weavile with 3 stock, Ganondorf with 2. It was at the climax of the fight when Weavile got him to a high percentage and then took Ganondorf down with him. Ganondorf spiked down Weavile, causing another stock to go down. It was 1 stock VS. 1 stock, which Weavile and Ganondorf was both at high percentage. Weavile threw him up, hit a couple forward airs, and meteor hit him down. Weavile won. The Alpha VI celebrated. That was the first tournament that they ever did all together. Weavile got a trophy, which was the 35th one added to his shelf. He had the third biggest collection, which Number 2 was Greninja, with 42 and Number 1 was Mewtwo, with 78 trophies. But, besides that, the houses were updated, and everybody in the Alpha 6 was in one house, together. Sometimes they invited their rivals, Omega 6 to their house and held a tournament. Other times they had a 3 VS. 3 on 2 stock 8 minutes, which Mewtwo's team was Mewtwo, Isaac, and Weavile. They had two teams inside the house: Flaming Fairs and C_Stick Combos. The Flaming Fairs won the most matches. They had a record of 37 - 11. They had a total of 48 matches. The 49th one was the one they were going to do, when they got home. Weavile and Greninja, now being great friends, always teamed up in Team Tournaments, and when Greninja teamed with someone else, either Mewtwo, Isaac, Cloud, or Grovyle was his allie. He finally beat all of his team, which when it came to Group tournaments, he always get to the Semifinals before getting eliminated by either Isaac, Mewtwo, or Greninja, never Grovyle or Cloud. But, he did win once. On this day.

Chapter 8: Aftermath

It was two days since the tournament win of the Alpha 6. Weavile struck a win by beating one of his closest friends, and now he was Number 2 on the list for how many trophies.

1st: Mewtwo (96 trophies)

2nd: Weavile (78 Trophies)

3rd: Greninja (75 Trophies)

4th: Isaac (57 Trophies)

5th: Grovyle (32 Trophies)

6th: Cloud (12 Trophies)

Mewtwo, Weavile, and Greninja had the most trophies of the 6. Grovyle, Cloud, and Isaac were the lowest, only because they weren't in as many tournaments. Isaac, Mewtwo, Greninja, and Weavile were the main 4 that participated in tournaments. But Weavile was aiming to beat Mewtwo's score of 96, even if it took 5 years. And, another tournament was coming up for the 6. And Weavile was aiming for the win in this one. He had gone off competitive play for those months, occasionally playing the game. But he was hoping that he hadn't lost his skill in the game.

Roy, Mario, Luigi, Falco, and Dr. Mario all were hanging out. Roy ended up OK after he got hit by Fox. Fox got arrested, and was going to be executed. Falco was going to it, to say goodbye to his enemy. Falco was going to throw a party. Falco was glad that after all the crap Falco went through, Fox was finally gone for good. But Fox was planning to escape. He shot a hole through the window, jumping straight through it. He fired lasers at the people who tried to fight him. He used his Arwing to escape. Fox then ran away.

Falco was sitting in his room. He hadn't known about Fox. But it was in 25 days. 25 days and peace will return. Peace, while everybody is alright. But Falco jumped. He heard glass shatter. Fox entered the room, aiming the blaster.

"Fox?" Falco asked.

Falco looked at his movements. Fox kept forming a circle around Falco.

"You thought I was gone for good…" Fox told Falco. Falco was still surprised, by the fact that he was back. Back for possibly a long time. "You thought I was dead.. I wasn't. I survived. I survived a long time. You were wrong. I'm back for good."

Falco got shoved out of his chair, landing on his knees.

"You continued to think great about life.. You thought about life ahead. How all of you could live a great life. You would find love, make a family… It doesn't work like that. You got to go with me." Fox grabbed Falco and slammed him on the ground again. He sat back up.

"No… Fox, stop this!" Falco cried. Fox didn't listen. Fox smirked. But Isaac jumped in, slamming Fox on the ground. Fox threw Isaac off, and shot him in the knee. The laser twisted around, trapping Isaac. The laser put him on his knees, then releasing. Isaac was on his knees, same as Falco. Both of them were done for; that was for sure.

"Now I have to make a lineup, because you people won't listen."

Fox grabbed Mario, Luigi, Link, and Inkling Boy and Girl who were playing a racing game and threw them down. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina joined them. Fox laughed, then swung at Inkling Boy. He didn't miss. It hit him straight on the head, as he fell down. Inkling Boy got back up.

"I-I-In-Inkling… G-Gi-Girl… H-Help… M-Me.." Inkling boy muttered. Inkling Girl was crying. Mario shook his head. Fox swung again, knocking him down.

Weavile threw a Ice Shard at Fox. Fox fell down in pain. Mewtwo, Greninja, Wolf, Grovyle, and Cloud all ran in. Weavile started to fire Pokemon attacks at Fox in anger. Everybody got up, and attacked some Stick Figures that jumped in. It was an awesome moment. But, Fox hit Weavile. Weavile fell down. Mewtwo looked at Weavile. He got shoved down as well. Mewtwo was on his knees. Everybody else was on their knees. Fox hit Weavile heard: so hard Weavile had a little imprint on his head. Fox swung again. Ryu, and Roy both got put on their knees. Fox smiled. He swung at Ryu. He hit again. Then Roy. Same as Ryu. Again. Followed by Cloud, Isaac, Mewtwo, Grovyle, Greninja, Inkling Girl, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. All of those people. It was left with Falco and Mario. Falco was scared. Same as Mario. Both had been through everything. The first one, second one, and etc, etc. They watched every single one of their closest friends get hit down. Mario was about to be hit, when Captain Falcon jumped in and used the Falcon Punch to hit Fox away. Pikachu, Little Mac, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog all beat up the stick figures, causing them to retreat. Fox got caught by police, and his soul was split: his evil ways would be destroyed. They caught his evil in a can. They put it in a machine. 5% complete. 10% complete. 99% complete. 100% complete. Fox woke up. He was a good person again. The tormenting was over. No one had to get injured. No one had to be executed. Everybody was normal again. Life was normal again. Except, a lot of other stuff happened.

Chapter 9: Training Week

Pit was running around the town, training for his archery classes. He and Dark Pit, both rivals, were training for the occasion. Dark Pit had ran around the whole entire border of the town, starting at his house. Pit saw Dark Pit over, running around. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was using his wings to his advantage. Pit was using his legs. He hadn't thought about using his wings at all. But maybe Dark Pit was the better Pit. But he shook his head no. He couldn't. He was the best: problem solved. Dark Pit was just a clone, at that.

Bayonetta, a fairy hunter, was practicing her daily training for Fairy hunting. She knew about Pit and Dark Pit: two angels. She got help from Bowser, Lloyd Irving, Wolf, and Captain Falcon to help. Those 4 would try and help defeat the angels.

"C'mon Pit..." Pit muttered to himself. "Stay focused... you gotta beat Dark Pit in every way! He isn't gonna hold himself down and admit defeat for you! You gotta win! Win, win, win!"

Meanwhile, Bowser was hiding in some bushes. If he killed Pit, he would get 5,000,000,000 dollars! That was a great price! Bowser snuck out of the bushes, followed behind, only to get hit by Dark Pit's Staff. Dark Pit flew above Pit and landed in front of him. They had raced through the town.

It was Captain Falcon's turn this time. He got in his Falcon Rider, and rode across the town. Driving at 1,000 kmph was very bad. But, when Dark Pit and Pit were spotted, he sped up. But, he hit Samus' gunship. She was furious.

"Captain Falcon! Go slower next time! You almost destroyed the only thing I still have from the 8-bit games, besides my suit: my gunship!" She yelled and barked at Falcon. Falcon looked down.

Wolf and Lloyd were hanging out. They had found a fairy and made a deal with them to pretend to lie on the ground dead. Lloyd would put fake blood on his sword to make it seem real. Same as Wolf's claws.

Bayonetta came to the call of the two.

"Look! We killed a fairy!" Wolf cried in pride.

Bayonetta smiled, and noticed that it looked like Pit. She paid 5,000,000,000 each to them.

The Fairy knew how to clone, so the fairy flew away, and the fairy got paid 1,000,000,000 for doing it. Lloyd gave 1,000,000,000 to Charity. They evenly had 4,000,000,000 each. They were rich!

Dark Pit and Pit were still racing.. Bayonetta hunted for Dark Pit and tried to fire at them. But, someone took the hit. Bowser. Lloyd, Wolf, Bowser, and Captain Falcon all got 2,000,000,000 each, so they would protect Dark Pit and Pit.

"Not today," Lloyd smiled. Wolf and Captain Falcon stood near Lloyd. Lloyd chased after Bayonetta, chasing her out of the town. "Well, now that all of us got paid 2,000,000,000 each, we saved Pit and Dark Pit!"

Bowser, Wolf, Pit, and Captain Falcon cheered.

"Whatever, it's not like we needed your help anyway," Dark Pit said to the 4. They ignored it and went to buy Pizza. Dark Pit went ahead and trained.

Meanwhile, Pit was invited into the group chat with Wolf, Lloyd, Bowser, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Dedede, and Dark Pit.

Pitman (Pit): Hey guys!

DarkLord 12 (Dark Pit): What do you want, Pit?

Pitman: Pittoo?

DarkLord 12: ...

FALCONPUNCH (C. Falcon): C'mon guys, be kind!

KidnapPrincess2 (Ganondorf): Yeah! We didn't invite you to be rude to Pit, Dark Pit!

KidnapPrincess (Bowser): Yeah.

BLEEP (Dedede): *BLEEP BLEEP*

KidnapPrincess2: ARGH! DEDEDE! What did we tell you! Enough with the Bleeps!

Tale (Lloyd Irving): Guys, come on. Chill out.

Fangster (Wolf): Yo

Pitman: So, what are you guys doing?

FALCONPUNCH: Watching TV with Pikachu *sends photo*

KidnapPrincess2: Kidnapping Zelda.

KidnapPrincess: Kidnapping Peach.

Tale: Practicing with my swords.

BLEEP: *BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP*

*KidnapPrincess2 has disconnected*

*BLEEP has disconnected*

DarkLord12: Wow...

Tale: This got boring fast.

Pirman: Agreed. Wanna switch to Video Chat?

Fangster: Alright.

Pit had turned on Video Chat. Dark Pit, Lloyd, Captain Falcon, Wolf, and Bowser all answered. The screen turned into 6 squares: Pit at the bottom right.

"Hey guys!" Pit cried.

Dark Pit didn't answer.

"Hey man!" Lloyd said loudly.

"Hey." Bowser said.

"SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!" Falcon screamed. Fox yelled in the background, "Shut up Falcon!"

Wolf said, "Hey Pit!"

They talked and talked for the next 3 hours, until Bowser, Wolf, Falcon, Dark Pit, and Isaac all had to get off for dinner. Pit had a good day.

Chapter 10: Anniversary

Fox looked at the wall. It was an unusual wall. But, it reminded him of something.. the thrill of evil came back to him slowly. He started shoplifting, starting fights, and injuring many people in the town.

"Fox, stop it!" Isaac yelled. He was watching Fox beat up Lloyd Irving. He ran into the middle of the fight, and ended it.

Fox went back home that night, only to see that nobody was there.

Lucario was spying on Fox. Being the mysterious one of the town, he knew how to end Fox's reign of terror. He had to get Mewtwo.

"What do you want?" Mewtwo asked Lucario at the door.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Just follow me."

Mewtwo followed Lucario to the middle of the street where Fox was lying on the ground, a purple aura coming out of him.

"Look, that aura is bad," Lucario said. "I need you to use Psychic on Fox then I will use Force Palm on him. Now!"

Fox was sitting on his knees, twitching back and forth, from moving to flopping on the ground. He tried to fight it. But he couldn't. It was too hard on him.

Mewtwo used Psychic on Fox. He was held perfectly still by Mewtwo, and Mewtwo started playing Border Street 7X, the version for the handheld Viewman Vixa. He was dominating online, fighting Weavile's avatar made to look exactly like him. In the game, it was possible to make your own moveset and moves for the character. It was introduced in Border Street 7, and brought to Border Street 7X, now dubbed by fans, BS7X by fans. Mewtwo used a spike on Weavile, then Greninja came running at him. Weavile used his Up-B, which was Ice Beam followed up by Ice Slash. Mewtwo fired an Aura Sphere at Greninja, before getting hit with a slash by Cloud. Despite the technology, 16 man battles were made. You could hook it up to Border Street 7 and use the console as a controller. But, Mewtwo managed to hack into it and add a different one, which was 6 man fight. Good enough for them. It was added as a big update for the game.

Lucario jumped up, turned his palm golden, and pushed out the aura. Fox's body flopped, as his soul was sucked in. The aura was destroyed in a machine. Mewtwo walked home.

"Yo, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo looked at Weavile, who said the statement.

"Hey. What are you playing?" Mewtwo asked Weavile, as Weavile was playing a game.

"Alpha X," he replied. "It's a mod of Border Street 7X, with characters from 6X, 6, 5X, 5E, 5, and others!"

Mewtwo nodded, "Did you tell the others about it?"

"They've been gone all day," Weavile said. "I tried texting them. Luckily, I got to play with them online. And with you as well. Isaac is at Daisy's, Greninja and Grovyle went somewhere, and Cloud left to film the Final Fantasy 7 Remake for the fans."

"Yeah, Cloud told me about it. The game was held back to get more filming into it. And some other stuff." Mewtwo told Weavile.

"Now it's just the two of us home," Weavile told him. "Isaac said he'll be back tomorrow. Now, wanna play this game or what?"

Mewtwo nodded, and plugged in his controller. He got his character that he made and clicked it. Weavile did the same. They made a stage similar to Melee's Final Destination that Weavile had seen before. He was a Pokeball in Project M, and Mewtwo was in that game. They loaded it up. They did 3 stock, 8 minutes.

Weavile and Mewtwo's identical avatars stood on both sides of the identical stage. The match started. Weavile used a combo on Mewtwo, and he hit him up and spiked him down into the blast zone. Mewtwo then got back on the stage, and got kicked again by Weavile, leading into a chain of events that lead to the spike at the end. Mewtwo was a little ticked off, but he didn't know that his avatar was as good as his. Mewtwo's avatar fired a blast that hit Weavile, followed up with a Meteor Smash downward. He used the same ability twice.

It was tied. 1 and 1. Mewtwo and Weavile both traded hits on each other, but it was near the edge. Weavile adapted on that, and hit him up, and tried to hit him down, but Mewtwo air-dodged and used Confusion in midair. He spiked him down, getting a victory for Mewtwo's avatar.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Isaac were celebrating their 1 month anniversary. They were hanging out, just being goofy like usual. they did some stuff, then Isaac went home. He decided to drive home on his BRAKE electrical Skateboard. He had rode on the sidewalk, and he made it home safely. He walked to his room, flopped on his bed, and fell asleep.

Chapter 11: Campsite Murder... (not really)

Pit was training, as usual. He was training for his work for the week. He fired some arrows at the trees ahead, then did a random flip for good measure. He fired at 2 of the trees, leaving 3 arrows in the trees. He did 3 flips, before landing on a roof. He saw Dark Pit in the distance.

Dark Pit was watching. He was standing on a tree that Pit fired at. He was impressed with Pit's firing. A siren blared as Pit and Dark Pit both looked at the alarm.

"Let's go."

Pit nodded, as Pit and Dark Pit flew away. Both of them landed near where Mario was, and saw Cloud, Mewtwo, Weavile, Greninja, Grovyle, and Isaac all talking.

"Yo Mewtwo!" Pit yelled. Dark Pit facepalmed himself, and walked over to the group.

Suddenly, they noticed a shadowy figure walking with a body.

"Well, who ever doesn't want to look it at, say not it," Mewtwo said, "not it!"

"Not it!" Weavile yelled.

"Not it!" Dark Pit yelled.

"Gren!" Greninja yelled.

"Not it!" Grovyle yelled.

"Not it!" Isaac and Cloud yelled.

"Not it- darn it..." Pit muttered.

He walked over to where it was going. The shadowy figure disappeared, and the body landed. It was the nerd of the town, Olimar.

"OH NO!" Pit yelled.

Dark Pit walked over, "What the heck? Oh."-he noticed the body-"well we're screwed over."

Isaac and Cloud walked over. Mewtwo and Greninja teleported in front of everybody, since Weavile and Grovyle both walked over to the group.

"Alright, we need to get 12 more people to go ahead and make a Murder-Mystery chapter!" Grovyle yelled. Weavile facepalmed himself.

Mario and Luigi arrived.

"Hey-a Mewtwo!" Mario said cheerily. "I heard about what happened. It sucks though!"

Luigi nodded.

Marth and Roy came as well. The two friends were best friends, so they were ready to do this.

"Hello Mewtwo! How are you doing?" Marth said.

"I'm doing fine."

Roy was standing next to Marth.

Wolf and Falco both came with Marth and Roy.

"Hey Mewtwo!" Wolf yelled.

"Sup," Falco said as well.

"Hey you 2! Thanks for coming!"

Sans and Papyrus came in as well.

"Oh...hey you two..!" Mewtwo said uneasily.

"hey," Sans said.

"HEY?! SANS BE MORE POLITE!" Papyrus screamed in Sans' ear.

"what? i'm being *sans*ational.."

"How did you two get into this arc?" Mewtwo asked. "Go!"

Both of them walked away.

Sonic, Shadow, Sora, and Lloyd Irving came.

"Sonic!" Mewtwo yelled.

Shadow crossed his arms. Sora gave a smile, and Lloyd put both of his swords on his shoulders.

"Yo Mewtwo! Long time no see! How's life?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, fine.."

Ness and Lucas came.

"Are you two lost?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, we just wanted to sign up.." Ness replied.

Mewtwo and Weavile both stood in front of the 18.

"Gentlemen, Angels, Furries, Kids, Wolf, Falco, Hedgehogs, Pokemon...Welcome! Enjoy your stay in the random hotel we forced everybody to build."

Weavile muttered, "You weren't supposed to say that.. idiot."

Mewtwo used Psychic and flung him away.

"So, go on in!" Mewtwo yelled.

Weavile got dragged by Grovyle inside.

"Ow.." Weavile muttered. Grovyle threw him in and walked in.

"Yo man, look at this place!" Grovyle yelled.

"Yeah.."

Grovyle looked at Weavile.

Weavile got up, and said, "Wanna battle?"

Grovyle nodded, "and I was training too. You can't beat me!"

"Whatever."

Both of them battled until the night ended.

Mewtwo and Greninja both walked in.

"Look at this place!" Mewtwo yelled. Greninja nodded, and Mewtwo gave him a puzzled look. "Have you ever talked in this series?"

Greninja shook his head. "Oh wow, Greninja. You've had the least lines in this series now."

He nodded in defeat.

Cloud and Isaac walked in. Both of them were friends, but they really never talked much. Isaac immediately started talking to his girlfriend, Daisy. Cloud was watching the clouds move in the sky.

"Hey Isaac," Cloud said.

"What's up?" Isaac replied.

"Wanna play some Alpha X?"

He nodded, and grabbed his controller. They booted the game up, loaded their exact avatars, and began battling. Cloud started a 10-hit combo on Isaac, followed up with a down-air. The match was 2 lives, 5 minutes. He landed on the stage, then Isaac came in with his Omega Slash combo. He started off with his forward-air combo, then he would spike down with his down-air. Then he taunted, followed up by a back-air combo if he survived. But, Cloud used his counter, then slashed straight down. Isaac got spiked down, leaving Cloud with the victory.

"Haha!" Cloud yelled.

Mario and Luigi were hanging out, having some bro-talk.

"I want to fight Isaac," Luigi told Mario.

Mario said, "You gotta be joking man."

Mario looked at Luigi, then scoffed and fell asleep.

But Luigi was serious. He wanted his girl back. No matter what he said.

Falco and Wolf, despite they being enemies back then, were friends now. Wolf had gotten a lot calmer, and Falco was the exact same. They were watching their favorite show on TV, Space War. They were on Social Media, checking out what people had to say.

"Yo man, look at this post," Wolf told Falco. He looked and chuckled. He fiddled with his phone until he saw a post. A mean one. By his good friend, Wolf.

Falco looked at him.

"I swear, it's not what it looks like-" Wolf yelled before getting hit in the face with Falco's phone.

"Why man? Why!? You were one of my best friends!" Falco screamed in his face.

Wolf sighed, "That's because Fox made me."

Falco shot a laser in Wolf's knee. Wolf looked up in pain. Falco got up and glared at him.

"You, me, 3:00, outside." Falco walked out. Then he walked back in and threw down his TV. "Meet me there."

Wolf looked at him as Falco walked out. He couldn't believe what just went down.

It was 3. Falco was standing outside, as cocky as ever. Wolf walked out.

"Well guess who made it," Falco said.

Wolf walked to him, walking to his side. He was looking at the ground as he looked down.

"It wasn't me anyway. But, fine. If you say so." Wolf turned around. He hit Falco straight in the gut, then whipped out a steel pole he obtained while walking to the battlefield. He slammed it on Falco's head. "You had overreacted, and you might consider me to be overreacting. But you messed up. You lied to me all of these months. I knew I could've trusted you." He took another swing at Wolf. Wolf fell down again. "You messed up!" He swung again.

Wolf held up his hand in defeat. He said, "Please...stop..."

"Like I will." He swung again at Wolf. Wolf got knocked out. Falco dropped the steel pole and ran away. Falco ended up burning down the mansion. He threw sticks near the mansion, causing it to catch fire. He dragged Wolf away. Everybody evacuated, and went back home.

"Well, there goes our interesting chapter..." Mewtwo said to Greninja, Weavile, and Grovyle.

"Yeah, that sucked," Weavile replied.

"Yup," Grovyle said as well.

Greninja nodded.

"Yeah, that could've went well for the Murder-Mystery genre of fans too!" Mewtwo groaned.

Weavile nodded again, as they went home.

Chapter 12: Kitten Love

"Yo guys!" Weavile yelled as he bursted through the door in the house. "Look! We got Kittens now!"

Mewtwo looked. Grovyle looked as well. Greninja was sleeping. Isaac, Ryu, Cloud, Pit, Dark Pit, and Lloyd Irving were all over. Pit ran over to the box.

"OMG KITTENS!" Pit screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up!" Dark Pit yelled at Pit.

Ryu and Cloud walked over. They looked at the adorable kittens.

"What's all the fuss about?" Ryu asked Pit. Pit gasped and couldn't speak. There was too much squeaky sounds coming out of his mouth. He was pointing at the box. Ryu and Cloud looked. Inside were 8 kittens.

Dark Pit muttered as he was leaning against the wall, arms folded, "Hmph. Who the heck wants kittens anyway?" Pit heard and uppercutted him. Wolf walked out of the bedroom he was camping in and looked.

"Nice," Wolf said.

Greninja woke up and walked out. He saw everybody gathering around and looked. He went to go look. He saw the kittens purring and rolling around. He walked away and helped Dark Pit up.

"Thanks Greninja," Dark Pit said.

Greninja nodded.

Greninja was sleeping when a kitten came up on his bed and purred next to him. He saw the kitten. He smiled, and pulled the kitten up towards him. He looked down at the kitten that was pondering on him. He leaned up and got out the phone.

Greninja: Cat is cudding with me

Mewtwo: Cool.. Have fun. I'm hanging out with Weavile and Grovyle. We're playing Alpha X.

Greninja: Cool how you doin in game

Mewtwo: I'm doing fine. I'm probably gonna get off soon. But, I got a fight to win.

Mewtwo shut off his phone and battled with his custom avatar. Mewtwo was in second with 3 lives. Grovyle was surprisingly winning with an impressive 5 lives, the amount of lives set in the battle. He was at the top of his game that month. Weavile was at 2 lives, as Grovyle used his reflector attack he learned by playing with his Friend, Falco. He then hit Weavile down with a Leaf Strike attack.

"How are you doing this good?!" Weavile yelled.

Mewtwo looked at Weavile. He said, "Dude, chill. It's just for fun. Get over it-" but then he was cut off, by another live taken down by Grovyle. Weavile slammed his controller , and Modern Links do. And there was Yis, a clone of what Kirby does, Pikeu, a clone of

"No Johns!" Grovyle yelled. Weavile threw a piece of ice at him. Grovyle got hit, fell down, and got up again.

"Dude, that was a screwed up thing to do man," Mewtwo told Grovyle.

"I know. All in a days work.."

Greninja got up and played some games. He played Super Lu, ripped out of Mario and Luigi's main thing to do: save the princess. Then there was Tale of En, a clone of what the Young, Toon, and Modern Link's do, what Pit does for a living, and a lot more clones of what the citizens did in games. But, Greninja hadn't cared. At least there wasn't a game like his lifestyle...until he checked it out. There was like, 12. Greninja growled, and turned off the monitor. He walked to his bed.

"Greninja Greninja..." Greninja said. That is the reason why he never talked. He was the only Pokemon that knew English, but didn't know how to say it. "Gren Ninja!"

Mewtwo walked by his room, and Greninja had an idea. He got Olimar.

"Salutations, Greninja," Olimar said. "What is the problem that thou has?"

"Greninja Greninja, Gre, Greninja!" Greninja cried, in hopes that Olimar could give him some kind of voice modifier.

Olimar nodded, using a translator he made on his computer.

"I see..." Olimar nodded. He put the computer on the desk of Greninja's room and fiddled with it. He searched the web for this kind. "Oh.. Pokevorhico. It is what language you speak. It is what every Pokemon knows.. So, you want to speak English, right?"

"Greninja!" He yelled.

Olimar made a necklace that he put on Greninja.

"Here! Try it! I already analyzed the flaws, fixed it up so it doesn't explode, a lot of that stuff," Olimar told them.

"Poke- Oh my god..! Mewtwo!" Greninja ran out, yelling. "I CAN SPEAK, I CAN SPEAK, I CAN SPEAK!"

Weavile and Grovyle both got up.

"What's going on?" Weavile asked Greninja.

"Yeah man, what's going on?" Grovyle said right after.

"I CAN TALK!" Greninja screamed. The cats in the house meowed and rolled around for him.

"You can talk?" Cloud asked.

"YEAH!" Greninja screamed in his face.

Isaac held up a high-five.

Greninja high-fived back.

"Yay!" Pit yelled.

Dark Pit was leaning against the wall, having a smile. Falco came into the room, and leaned against the wall. It was a great day for Greninja. The best day of his life.

Chapter 13: The Death of the Strawberry

Greninja was watching a strawberry. For no reason.

"Greninja, what are you doing?" Falco asked Greninja.

Greninja looked at him.

"Watching a strawberry," Greninja told Falco. Falco looked at the strawberry.

"Is this a metaphor for something?" Falco asked Greninja. He shook his head. "An idea?" Again Greninja shook his head. "A plan for a new chapter that will get popularity on Fanfiction by a person that has no idea what he's doing?" Same results as before. "Alright, tell me."

"It's a project," Greninja told him.

"Project?"

Greninja nodded. "I have to do it for stuff, to go ahead and get a degree in being an animal."

"What?" Falco was confused.

"Yeah. That's a thing. Because 2017 sucks!" Greninja yelled.

"Well no, not exactly. You remember Samus? She's getting 2 games! You remember Yoshi and Kirby? They're getting games! Mario's even getting a new game, and Link is getting an Expansion Pack! They talked about you getting an Pokemon RPG as well! E3 was amazing, and Nintendo won! Also, you can't forget about Arms. They were planned for this town!"

Greninja nodded, but then retorted, "But you didn't get a game."

Falco gave him the 'Falco angry look' that he made. He glared at Greninja. Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Falco answered the video call.

"Yo Falco!" Wolf yelled.

"Wolf! Long time no see! You missed out on a lot of chapters! Me and you gotta meet up, how about here at this location.." Greninja zoned out, while Falco was talking to Wolf. The strawberry started to roll by Weavile and Grovyle wrestling around.

"Wrestling is real!" Grovyle yelled.

"No it's not!" Weavile yelled back at him. Grovyle kicked him, and picked him up for a Power bomb. He slammed him straight through the table.

Greninja, Falco, and Wolf looked at it. Wolf because Falco turned the phone at the scene.

"NOOOO!" Greninja cried. Falco and Wolf's ears were ringing. Weavile and Grovyle passed out. The strawberry had died.

Greninja brought flowers to the funeral. Weavile and Grovyle were standing next to him. Mewtwo, Dark Pit, and Falco were standing near him as well. Wolf and Isaac were standing next to each other. Cloud and Pit were looking down. Mario and Luigi had come to the funeral as well. Captain Falcon, Ryu, Ice Climbers, Ryu, Pikachu, and Fox all attended. It was a sad day. But a pretty funny moment for the gang.

Chapter 14: The Roleplay

Wolf was napping on the couch. It was a basic thing that he loved to do. Watching TV while napping was his favorite thing to do as well.

Dark Pit walked into the room, and about to sit on the couch, he noticed Wolf.

"Wolf," Dark Pit said.

Wolf woke up and looked at him, "What? I want to relax today! We already had a bad day yesterday with the whole conflict with the stupid Strawberry!

Dark Pit nodded, "That was kinda stupid anyway..Strawberries can't die, they just break."

"Whatever, today I want to have a good day. I'm getting on my computer." Wolf got up and walked into his room. He sat down in his chair, and searched the web. He found this one game called Roolpla, which he searched up. He entered it, but noticed he misspelled the word Rool, which he spelt it as Rol. It suddenly changed it to "Roleplay" which was unusual.

"What the heck is this..?" Wolf muttered questioningly. He had never heard about this genre. He went on a website that showed chats. He joined one and was amazed. He played on it for about 14 hours before crashing.

"That was so much fun!" Wolf yelled, while he was talking to Dedede, Bowser, and Ganondorf.

"What was?" Bowser asked him. Ganondorf was watching TV when the sentence was said.

"I joined this one chat that was a Roleplay and I had fun!" Wolf said in excitement after. Dedede had his headphones on, playing his favorite sound in the world on Loop.

"What's a "Roleplay"?" Bowser asked him.

"It's where you make up a story and play it out as a character."

Bowser nodded, and started up a chat to Roleplay.

Bowser: Yo guys.

Wolf: HEY

Ganondorf: What are we doing?

Wolf: A ROLEPLAY

Ganondorf: Wth?

Wolf: Bowser, explain.

Bowser explained what it was, and they started.

They roleplayed for hours. Bowser and Ganondorf got off, and Dedede faded away.

Wolf got up and begged Dark Pit to join. He declined.

"Come on, Please?" Wolf begged him again.

"No, get a life."

Wolf got up and walked back to his room.

But, there were two people that could help him..

"Cheers lad!" Sans said in excitement.

"Hey, Sans, Papyrus," Wolf said. "Thank you for coming over. So, did you understand the message?"

"Yes," Papyrus told him. "Sans forced me to read them to him."

"Hey, by the way, thanks for reading that to me, it was very *time* consuming for me!"

"Sans-" Papyrus tried to say before getting cut off.

"Hey, this is a great *role* we're doing!" He continued.

"SANS-" Papyrus tried to talk again. But failed.

"I love some *roles*" Sans replied.

"SANSS! QUIT IT!" Papyrus screamed.

"Shut up!" Dark Pit screamed at Wolf from the couch.

Wolf looked at Dark Pit, then back at the two, "Come on in."

Sans and Papyrus sat on the bed, and looked at Wolf.

"Alright, here is the Roleplay I came up with!" Wolf yelled with pride.

"Oh, so that was the *role* you were playing about!" Sans blurted another pun. Papyrus looked down then back at Wolf.

"Whatever, so let's get started! Get on your phones!" Wolf told the two. They got on their phones.

Wolf: Sup.

Sans: Sup lad!

Papyrus: Hello.

Wolf: -It started on a warm, sunny day-

Sans: Sup lads! -I walk over to Papyrus and Wolf.

Wolf: Hello buddy!

Papyrus: Yo.

Sans: It's a pretty *hot* day!

*Papyrus left the conversation*

Papyrus left the house, and drove home.

"No, my ride!" Sans yelled, chasing after Papyrus' car.

"Well, I guess it's time to shut this down, the whole roleplay thing.." Wolf said, and he deleted his account on the website. He went to play Woolpla. He beat the game.

Chapter 15: The Anime Character?

Mewtwo and Shadow were hanging out. During the couple of months, they had started to become friends. Shadow joined their group, along with Lloyd Irving, and Dark Pit had all joined the group. But one infamous day...

"Yo, Shadow!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Hey man," Shadow replied.

"Did you bring your controller to battle?"

Shadow nodded.

Both of them walked into the living room, plugged in the contollers, and started playing.

Shadow uploaded his custom avatar, and started playing. They were doing a basic 2 stock, 5 minutes.

Mewtwo started with a basic attack plan. He hit him with a basic attack, an up tilt, then a meteor smash. Shadow then dodged with an air dodge, then spiked him down, and Mewtwo crashed down.

Halfway through the battle, the power went off, and they heard screaming.

"What the heck is that?" Shadow asked Mewtwo.

"I dunno, but let's randomly check for the storyline to go on!" Mewtwo said in excitement.

Both of them rushed out, to see a figure in the sky.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The figure screamed, following by a laser that got blasted into the sky.

Mewtwo floated up, and pulled Shadow up with him.

"What are you doing?" Mewtwo asked, using a little bit of his power to hold up Shadow.

"AAHH, Frieza!" The figure yelled, as he fired a blast.

Mewtwo got hit, dropping Shadow onto a building.

"Who the heck is that?"

"Oh hi! My name's Goku! Nice to meet ya!" Goku said in excitement.

Shadow hopped up on one of the poles near the two.

"Wait, are you from that one place that was included in SSF2?" Shadow asked.

"Yes! From East City! Wanna battle?"

"Well, we're gonna probably get cancelled anyway.. but okay!"

Goku, Mewtwo, and Shadow all teleported to a deserted place in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Goku rushed at them. Shadow jumped up, and Mewtwo teleported behind him.

"Well, this might be an action-packed chapter for the Anime fans..." Mewtwo muttered. "Sweet! New readers!" Mewtwo fired an Aura Sphere at Goku. Shadow kicked him up, followed up by a Chaos Sphere.

"Woo, you two sure are strong! Time to kick it up a notch!" Goku powered up to Kaioken. "I'll go easy on you too, to start off."

Goku fired a Kamehameha at both of them, but Lloyd Irving dived from the sky.

"LIGHTING...FALCON!" Lloyd screamed, hitting Goku with 5 hits. Goku got hit down.

"Yo, Lloyd!" Mewtwo yelled. Lloyd jumped over.

"You're gonna need help somehow," Lloyd told the two.

Mewtwo nodded, as Shadow used Chaos Control, then spiked him down.

Goku landed on his feet.

"Woohoo! Seems like I gotta use Super Saiyan!" Goku powered up again, rushing at the 3.

Lloyd hit him with the Demon Fang attack, which he kicked both of them into pieces. Lloyd rushed at Goku, jumped up, and hit him with a sword slash. But, Goku hit him down with an axehandle to the head. He flew straight down.

"Yo, Lloyd!" Shadow yelled, running to him. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and hit him with a blast. Shadow crashed down near Lloyd.

Shadow coughed, as Goku fired a Kamehameha. Shadow got blasted up and down.

"Whoops, I think I took it too far.." Goku said. Mewtwo used Psychic, then a spell to go ahead and parish him from existence. Mewtwo teleported Lloyd and Shadow to the house.

"Well, if we ever post this...we are gonna get so much hate for this day," Mewtwo acknowledged the whole entire day. "But, Fan Service will probably be good for us.

Weavile walked in, and remarked, "Are you kidding me? We don't need two gay people making out for 5 flipping chapters!"

"Shut up Weavile," Mewtwo said, touching his lips. "Fan Service is your god. Your god. Now let's do this-"

Weavile kicked Mewtwo in the neck.

"No Fan Service today. I think we already offended Bisexuals, Homosexuals, and every type of Sexual by this chapter! We don't need more of that stuff!"

Mewtwo laid on the ground.

"Now, time to do some fixing on my browser history," Weavile muttered, getting on his computer.

Chapter 16: OmStar~

Mewtwo was bored, and he was watching a game show in his room. It was Family Feud mixed with Who Wants To Be a Billionaire. Except it's elimination, and whichever team wins, will get 2 million dollars! So, Mewtwo gathered the team of 6 for it.

The team was Mewtwo, Weavile, Sans, Dark Pit, Greninja, and Lloyd. The 6 were good and were close, so winning would be no problem!

"Alright guys, are you ready to win!" Mewtwo yelled, standing on a table inside the house.

Dark Pit scoffed. Lloyd looked down at the ground, coughed, and looked back. Greninja was playing his game. Weavile was looking around as well. Sans was napping. Greninja was the only one who cheered.

"Ok, Mewtwo," Dark Pit said, walking up in front of Mewtwo on the ground. "Literally nobody cares. We just want the million. Well, Greninja and Weavile" -he pointed at Weavile and Greninja, both of them watching- "might care, and Sans might too..but I don't care. Let's just get it over with already-"

"I say we knock him out and drag him with us!" Weavile yelled.

Sans jumped up, and knocked out Dark Pit. Greninja picked him up and walked out the door. Mewtwo and friends got into the car and drived there.

They walked into the building and saw another group. It was Mario, Luigi, Falco, Cloud, Roy, and Olimar.

"Mario!?" Mewtwo yelled.

"Mewtwo!?" Mario yelled as well.

"Luigi!?" Weavile yelled, continuing on with it.

"Weavile?!" Luigi continued.

"Roy!?" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd?!" Roy yelled.

Sans ignored it. Same as Falco. Dark Pit woke up, and leaned on the wall. Cloud was the final one to say it, but he said to Falco. Falco didn't respond at all.

The game started. Mewtwo and Weavile were in the middle of the 6. Lloyd and Greninja stood right next to Mewtwo and Weavile. Dark Pit and Sans were at the end. to them, and Olimar and Falco both were at the end.

Mario and Luigi were standing in the middle, Cloud and Roy were standing next A random Mii Fighter made like a fashion rockstar came in.

"Hello!" The person yelled. "Welcome to OmStar~ We will have a fun time here today! Today we have 2 teams! Mewtwo and the Psychic Pals" -Weavile and everybody else gave a glance at Mewtwo, then looked back- "and Mario and the Flame Crew! They will have 5 minutes during the commercial break to talk! We will be back after these messages!"

Weavile grabbed Mewtwo by the neck, made a shard of ice, and pointed it at his face.

"WHY PSYCHIC PALS?!" Weavile asked, being mad at Mewtwo. Dark Pit chuckled, and Greninja karate-chopped him in the neck. Dark Pit fell down. Sans and Lloyd looked at each other, and Sans whipped out some popcorn. They started eating, as they watched. The other team was laughing. The time went up, and it was time to answer questions.

"Come up, Weavile and Olimar!" The announcer asked.

Weavile and Olimar walked up to 2 podiums, to answer the questions. "Alright! You two will answer 10 questions, each 10 points. When both of you answer 10 questions, and will tally up the votes. Now, the first question."

Q: How many common colors are on a Bulbasaur?

A: Red & Orange, Green & Pink & Red, Pink & Green & Red, or Blue

Weavile was thinking about the answer. Olimar already knew, and smiled.

"Answer-" Olimar was about to say, when Weavile cut him off.

"ANSWER B!" Weavile yelled. Olimar gave Weavile the dirty look.

Q: What happens when you get 'scared to death' twice?

Answers: You die, Normal as before, Haunters appear and rip off your hair, or Good as new

"Easy, you go through a natural process called-" Olimar said, before Weavile cut him off again.

"You die!" Weavile yelled. Another 10 points for Weavile.

Q: Why do they put on Braille dots on an ATM?

Answers: People are too lazy to open their eyes, They're blind, they are bored, or they are for people who like dots

"People are blind," Olimar said quickly.

"You are wrong!" The announcer yelled.

Weavile smiled.

"They are for people who like dots!" Weavile yelled.

Weavile got another 10 points.

Q:Why isn't 11 pronounced "onety-one"?

Answers: That wouldn't make sense, because One and Ty weren't friends, or Eleven was the final choice

"That wouldn't make sense." Olimar said.

"Because One and Ty weren't friends!" Weavile yelled.

Another 10 points for Weavile.

Olimar was starting to get frustrated. Weavile got the next 60 points.

Team Mewtwo: 100

Team Mario: 0

The next round was history. Dark Pit went up, same as Roy.

Q: How many presidents have the name James as their first name?

Answers: 6, 3, 2, 5, or 87

Dark Pit was laughing.

"The answer is 6. The presidents are James Madison (4th President), James Monroe (5th President), James K. Polk (11th President), James Buchanan (15th President), James A. Garfield (20th President), James (Jimmy) Carter (39th President)

Dark Pit was given all of the points because he knew that much.

Team Mewtwo: 200

Team Mario: 0

A couple more rounds passed, and TeamMewtwo sweeped Team Mario, because most of the answers were rigged.

Chapter 17: The Breakup

"I'm sorry Daisy...but, we're over..." Isaac said...to a mirror. He was preping for that thing especially.

Weavile walked into the doorway, "Dude, you've been in here for hours. Everybody's getting mad and frustrated."

"Sorry Weavile. It's just hard breaking up with somebody."

"Well yeah, but I've broken up with many of Pokemon.. Kirlia...Lopunny...Lapras..."

"I've never broken up with somebody before, Weavile."

"Flareon...Gloom...Vileplume..."

"I'm scared. I'm sure I hurt a lot of feelings by it."

"Roserade...Vespiquen...but that was a good time though..."

"I've seen a lot of my friends break up with other people, and I do feel bad for them.."

"Lilligant...Jinx...I think that might be it- no... Flareon...literally every Eeveelution.."

"Are you even paying attention?" Isaac asked Weavile.

"What?"

Isaac shoved him to the side, as Mewtwo saw him in a depressed mood.

"Yo man, you alright?" Mewtwo asked him, walking side by side with him.

"No..I plan to break up with Daisy today.." Isaac replied.

Mewtwo looked at him while he talked.

"Dude, here's some tips," Mewtwo stopped him. "When you want to break up with somebody, you gotta make it as kind as you can. If you don't, they'll hate you. Once you do it, you will have to get over it. Like a man would. Dude, you're one of my best friends. You've been there since you came in, and a lot of life lessons have flown by this past 10 months. And relax, take a deep breath, and take the problem head on! Promise me it. Alright?"

Isaac looked at him, smiled, nodded, and hugged him. Mewtwo hugged back, and then used Psychic to put him back down.

"Now stop before people start shipping us."

Isaac nodded, and walked out. Falco saw him.

"Yo dude! What's up?" Falco asked.

"Just gonna break up with Daisy."

Falco smiled, "Good luck." He held a thumbs up. "Do what men couldn't think of."

Isaac smiled, and walked out.

Falco called Krystal, "Hey baby, we gotta hang out, say around noon?"

Isaac drove to her house, and knocked.

He waited a couple seconds. Blaziken opened the door.

"Hey, you Isaac?" Blaziken asked.

Isaac nodded, "Yeah. I'm here to see Daisy."

Blaziken held a thumbs up, and got Daisy.

"Oh, hey Isaac!" Daisy said with glee. Isaac panicked inside.

"C-Can I come in?"

Daisy nodded.

"I didn't really have any time to get ready," Daisy told Isaac. "You sit here while I get ready, sweet prince."

Isaac nodded, and she left. Isaac started panicking. He called Dark Pit.

"What do you want?" Dark Pit replied.

"D-Do you know anything about g-girls?" Isaac asked.

"Is that a question or statement?"

"Question."

"Alright, yes, yes I do. I dated girls for 15 years. Ever since I was 9. Now I'm 24 man. We all are literally the same age."

"Alright, can you give me some advice on how to break up kindly with one?"

"Didn't Mewtwo have that conversation with you?" Dark Pit remarked.

Isaac nodded. He remembered every word he said, then got pumped up.

"Alright, bye."

Isaac got up, and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Daisy, you won't need to get ready. I'm here for a quick stop," Isaac said.

Daisy walked out.

"I'm sorry Daisy..."-he took a deep breath-"But I'm breaking up with you."

Daisy looked down, and grabbed a golf club. She hit Isaac with it, causing him to fall down.

"I love you Isaac!" Daisy screamed. "I'm not gonna let you go away from me! You're mine forever!" She swung again, and again. Isaac fell down twice from the blows.

"Please stop!" Isaac yelled, but to no avail. She swung again and again.

Blaziken walked by, and heard the screaming.

"Hey, you two quit it-" Blaziken saw Isaac on the ground. "Yo Daisy, what did you do?"

"He broke up with me and I'm not gonna let him go away from me!" Daisy screamed.

Blaziken crossed his arms, and helped up Isaac.

"I'm taking him to his house. You can't keep everything. Like a great game then getting rated 7.8 out of 10 because of too much water."

Daisy started crying. She fell on her knees, and broke down in tears.

Blaziken walked out to the car, laid Isaac in the passenger's seat, and got in the driver's seat.

"Yo man, you awake?" Blaziken asked him as he drove him home.

"Ugh..what happened?" Isaac asked Blaziken.

"You got beat the heck out of you."

Isaac looked at Blaziken.

"Would this count as Assault?"

"Of the 69th degree."

Isaac nodded. Then started tearing up.

"Dude, I messed up.. I should've never done that..." Tears fell down. "Breaking up is hard on people who have never dated bef-fore..." Isaac started crying. Blaziken slapped him on the face.

"Isaac, man up. One day, that's gonna be your primary thing: getting dumped by women. It happened with Weavile all the time. All you gotta do is get over it, and continue your life. You only got one life, man, and you gotta get to the final boss."

Isaac nodded. Blaziken pulled up to his house, and Isaac got out.

"Alright man, see you later," Blaziken yelled to Isaac. Isaac held a thumbs up, and walked into the house. Mewtwo and Greninja looked at him, as he passed out.

"Holy pineapple-Isaac!" Mewtwo yelled, catching him. Greninja hopped off the couch.

"Greninja greninja"-Greninja forgot about the translator-"Holy who lived in a pineapple under the sea.."

Mewtwo put Isaac on the couch.

Weavile, Grovyle, and Dark Pit walked out.

Dark Pit started chuckling.

"He got beat up by Daisy?" Dark Pit asked.

Weavile punched him in the shoulder. Grovyle got Cloud, Lloyd, and Shadow. The 3 called 911 and they took Isaac to the hospital.

Isaac woke up in a hospital. He felt all better. He looked to his left, and he saw, in order from left to right, Lloyd, Shadow, Mewtwo, Grovyle, Weavile, Cloud, Roy, Dark Pit, and Greninja. Mewtwo walked near Isaac and kneeled down.

"You made it," Mewtwo told him. "You survived." Mewtwo hugged Isaac. Isaac jumped, and hugged back.

"Tch," Dark Pit said loudly, "gay."

Roy and Greninja elbowed Dark Pit in the gut, causing him to fall down.

Chapter 18: The Hiking Trip

The house where the friends got too boring. So they scheduled a 10 mile hike with camping equipment.

Dark Pit and Falco were both watching a tv show, where people dressed up as people would do pranks on people.

"Hello guys and welcome back to Zombie Wars! " A mii yelled, dressed up as a male zombie with one arm. Dark Pit scoffed, got up, and walked away.

Dark Pit then walked into the dining room, grabbing some snacks to eat.

"Hey Dark Pit," Mewtwo said to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit turned around and glared at Mewtwo.

"What do you want?" Dark Pit asked Mewtwo. Mewtwo pulled out a paper and made Dark Pit read it.

"So now we're going on a hike to see destruction of a monorail," Dark Pit said.

Mewtwo nodded.

Mewtwo and Weavile drove to the starting point with the rest of the house members and got ready to start on the hike. Mario and Olimar both drove the cars back.

Grovyle was being bored, and started to become tired.

"Grovyle, wake up," Weavile told him, slightly punching him in the shoulder.

Grovyle looked at Weavile, sighed, and continued to walk.

Cloud, Lloyd, and Isaac cheated the system and brought a wagon. The system would rotate and rotate, which it would go Cloud, Isaac, Lloyd all pulling the wagon. They would rotate with Isaac & Lloyd, Cloud & Isaac, then Lloyd & Cloud. Mewtwo and the others didn't do that thing.

Mewtwo and Greninja were in front, not even cheating the system on it. Both of them were just walking. It was really boring for those 2.

Falco, Sans, and Shadow were in the back, talking about their adventures of each of their respective games. Wolf was behind Cloud, Lloyd and Isaac. He was talking to them, being the one walking in the middle. Technically.

Lucario caught up with Weavile. Those 2 were great friends ever since Weavile, who was Sneasel, saved Lucario, who was Riolu, from bullies. Sneasel got horribly beat up, while Riolu got hit away.

2 hours later, half the crew fell asleep. Wolf ended up leading the wagon, with Cloud, Isaac, and Lloyd asleep. Lucario was carrying Weavile. Greninja was carrying Grovyle. Roy suddenly appeared and was being carried by Sans' Gaster Blaster heads. Everybody else who was talking to him was doing the same.

Sans, Mewtwo, Wolf, Lucario, and Greninja were the final 5 awake. Mewtwo then looked to the side, and saw Mega Man X. He didn't know X well, but knew him. He was the Social Media popular person.

Mewtwo then saw Zero,Mega Man, and Pit. Mewtwo wondered why Pit was in their group and not theirs. Greninja then walked up to Mewtwo and also looked. Then everybody was looking. Mega Man X wasn't much for talking. He really only talked in text. Also having photos of him doing stuff, usually taken by his small counterpart. Zero was sometimes in the background, but he barely had any followers.

Mewtwo then saw a sign for the 2nd mile, then realising how long they've been hiking. He looked up at the sky. It was setting. No wonder everybody fell asleep.

He found a stop where they could sleep for the night. A hotel, with 10 floors. Every mile sign had a stop for them to stop. At the start, middle, right between the 2, and the end. It was always there. So, they ordered a room to sleep, and then they would go on ahead.

Halfway through the night, Weavile suddenly had to go to the bathroom. He got up and walked out the door to the bathroom they had at the top of the floor. They had 2, ladies and mens, as a big bathroom for each of them. Weavile then passed by Fox, and felt a sensation. A weird sensation. Fox then turned around, with Weavile frozen. Fox smiled, walking away. A creepy smile. Like he had great plans.

Day 2 of the hike was the longest. They managed to start at 4, despite Sans' attempts of not getting up. Everybody was rested and ready to go. Weavile saw Fox again, and he passed him again. Same thing as before. A weird sensation that caused Weavile to freeze up. Lucario stopped and looked at them both.

"Yo Weavile, are you okay?" Lucario asked.

"Somethings coming….something big…." Weavile told him.

Lucario was confused.

Mewtwo and Greninja were both talking about things that went on in their lives.

Like friends, girls, video games, being like average people. Everybody else was just talking. Except for Weavile and Lucario. They went silent.

The third mile was completed. Then the fourth. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and the 10th mile was completed. They all were happy, and the monorail was destroyed. They all took a taxi home, because they had a taxi that was there. Randomly. They all went home. To their house. Weavile scheduled a meetup with Fox to explain why he is acting so weird.

Weavile was standing outside on a night, where it was warm, and quiet. Weavile was standing there, watching the stars. Then Fox appeared.

"You wanted me?" Fox asked Weavile. Weavile looked at Fox and nodded. Fox then kicked Weavile in the neck.

"H-how?" Weavile muttered.

"I'll explain later," Fox told him. Weavile blacked out.

Chapter 19: The Training

"Oi, big kid, you wanna go?" Blastoise, a bully, ran into Lucario while they were at the store.

"Hmph," Lucario said.

Blastoise walked away, and muttered: "You. Me. 9:00 tonight."

Lucario thought that was really stupid. So, he talked to the fighter of the town, Little Mac.

"So, what you are telling me, is the Creator- um, Blastoise asked you to a fight?" Little Mac asked.

"Yep," Lucario said.

Little Mac got up, and walked to a punching bag.

"Punch it as hard as you can," Little Mac told Lucario.

Lucario threw a punch, the strongest he could, at it. It only made the punching bag weak.

"Argh!" Lucario yelled. "I will not be ready for my fight!"

Little Mac walked in front of Lucario, and threw a punch.

"Remember that. That is what you want to live up to."

Lucario nodded.

They trained and trained in a great 19 minute montage that they watched over and over while training. Lucario was starting to get good.

"Alright Lucario! Now use your strongest punch with all of your worries, and sad moments packed in!" Little Mac yelled at the top of his lungs. Lucario's fist turned with Aura, destroying the punching bag. Little Mac was shocked.

"Well, you're ready," Little Mac told him.

Lucario, with aura spurting out, walked over to the Blastoise.

"Well, look who made it," Blastoise said. Lucario then hit him in the gut, causing Blastoise to gag.

"Yes. Yes I surely did." Lucario fired an Aura Sphere, then more punches. Blastoise kept on reacting slowly, causing an opening for Lucario. About a bucket full of Aura Punches, Blastoise was on the ground. Lucario smiled, and laughed. Fox then appeared behind him.

"You took down Blastoise… good job… but you can't take me down," Fox muttered.

He kicked Lucario in the gut, then pulled him over his shoulder. Lucario was down, and out.

Chapter 20: Reunion

Fox dragged Lucario into a square room, where Lucario was in. Weavile looked up and saw Lucario.

"L-Lucario!" Weavile whispered-yelled. Lucario looked at Weavile.

"Weavile?" Lucario whispered. He smiled and hugged him.

Riolu was alone, at the lunch table, at school. He never really had friends. The bullies would make fun of him. The group of Chari, Blast, and Veno. Lucario really only had one friend, Charmeleon, and his other friends, Combusken and Treecko. Both of them were good friends, and always sat next to each other at lunch. The group of 4. One day, Sneasel was sitting alone. Riolu looked at Sneasel.

"Hey guys, should we let him into our group?" Riolu asked the group.

"Yeah!" Treecko yelled excitingly.

"Yeah, go for it!" Charmeleon yelled quietly.

Combusken nodded. Riolu got up, and walked over to Sneasel.

"Hello! My name is Riolu! Nice to meet you! Wanna be friends?" Riolu asked Sneasel.

Sneasel kept on looking, then nodded. He got led to the table and sat down with them.

"Well, well, well…" Blast said to the gang.

Sneasel looked at him, not really as worried as the rest. The rest was scared of the team of 3.

"Go away," Sneasel told them. Riolu kept on watching. Everybody else watched as well. Treecko smiled and got up next to Sneasel.

"Yeah! Go away!" Treecko yelled.

"Shut the-" A bleep played by a young King Dedede, with his tablet. A young Ganondorf yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shut up, birth defect."

Treecko ran to Combusken, who gave them the dirty look.

"What the heck was that!?" Sneasel yelled at the top of his lungs. Everybody gasped.

"You want to get beat up kid?" Blast yelled.

Sneasel tried swinging a punch at the 3. He failed horribly and he fell down due to punches being thrown by the trio. Sneasel tried getting up, but got stomped on by Chari.

"See you loser!" The trio yelled at Sneasel, who was on the ground. Riolu was the first to help him up.

"Sneasel! Are you okay?" Riolu asked him. Treecko and Combusken both got up next. Charmeleon got up last, and was the one who didn't really do anything. Sneasel got taken to the nurse to get fixed up. The 3 bullies were gonna strike again.

The group of 5 were outside playing Tag during Recess. A normal activity for them to do usually. Except having Sneasel inside the game, was kinda hard, because Sneasel was an ice type. He could make an ice beam, and block the others from catching him. Instead, they had a point system.

Sneasel: 5

Combusken: 2

Treecko: 4

Riolu: 3

Charmeleon: 1

Sneasel had the most points due to him being an ice type. Chari, Veno, and Blast were watching the 3, and Chari used Flamethrower on the blocks of ice Sneasel was making. Then she fired a fireball at Sneasel himself. Blast and Veno grabbed Riolu and pinned him down. Chari fired blasts at Treecko, Combusken, and Charmeleon.

"So, Riolu, wanna know what hurting people feels like?" Blast asked Riolu. Riolu shook his head. Blast threw Riolu at a tree. Chari blasted at the tree, hitting Riolu at the same time. Charmeleon got up, and tried preventing them

"Blast! Veno! Stop this!" Charmeleon yelled, but Blast fired Water Pulse at Charmeleon. Charmeleon fell down, down and out. Combusken and Treecko both looked at Charmeleon fall. Treecko was furious.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Treecko screamed. He started turning pure white, showing his evolution. Riolu looked at Treecko start to evolve. Sneasel looked at Treecko as well. Blast, Veno, and Chari all looked at him. Combusken and Charmeleon both watched him, as Treecko evolved into Grovyle. He launched at the trio of bullies, but then hit down by all 3 of them.

"Well that wasn't worth the 2 minutes of evolution," Combusken said. Blast fired another Water Pulse at Combusken. Combusken fell down. They all turned to Riolu, and started to walk over.

"N-no… Riolu!" Sneasel yelled. Sneasel started to run to Riolu. He dodged all of their attacks, then looked at them. He turned to Riolu, then hit him away by ice. Sneasel got hit by all types of attacks, as Riolu blacked out.

Sneasel woke up in the hospital. He saw Grovyle, Combusken, and Charmeleon all standing there.

"Hey Sneasel," Grovyle said. "Hey guys, is it okay if me and him talk for a little?"

The two nodded, and went to the TV to watch some cartoons.

"What do you want?" Sneasel asked.

"Well, me and you never really talked to each other, and I kinda trust you about this secret," Grovyle explained.

Sneasel nodded.

"Well...I am a deformed type of Pokemon," Grovyle told Sneasel. "I can't evolve as normally as other Pokemon do. This is the only form I can kick into. It's kinda like you with your evolution, and how you can only evolve into 1 more evolution before you are fully evolved. So, I guess we're kinda alike. So, wanna be friends?"

Sneasel smiled happily, then they embraced in a hug.

Lucario was standing on a tree, meditating. He was hoping for another day of boring stuff and possibly saving lives. He did that with Fox just last week. But, he heard a voice. A voice he recognized…

"Hey Riolu!" Weavile nodded.

Lucario looked at Weavile. He smiled, jumped down, and ran to him in shock and happiness. They both embraced in a hug.

"It's been a long time, Sneasel," Lucario responded after a little bit.

"Yes. Yes it surely has. So much has passed since you were gone! I got a new evolution, Grovyle stayed as a Grovyle, which is a long story at itself…" They both walked into the distance.

"You get hit by Fox too?" Weavile asked Lucario.

Lucario nodded. Then they both realised that they were being held prisoner.

"Dang, I am slow," Weavile said.

Lucario nodded.

"Well then, how are we gonna escape from here?" Lucario then asked Weavile.

"I say we wait around and wait for Mewtwo to get here. He's got it," Weavile answered.

Then Dark Pit, Sans, and Cloud all got thrown in. Then all kinds of board games as well.

"Weavile? Lucario?" The group asked. After that, Grovyle got thrown in after that.

"Grovyle!" Weavile yelled. Grovyle then sat next to him, and they started playing Monopoly.

Chapter 21: Silence

Falco, being one for silence, wasn't talking to anyone. It was very much silent outside. No one yelling, pulling an Ice Climbers and trying to climb houses, or Fox lingering around at night trying to hold people hostage. Just silence. Just how he liked it. Usually. Most of the time he liked people talking, so he didn't feel like he was alone. But, he was alone on this point. Watching the stars at 2 o'clock because he couldn't sleep that good was different. Wolf would usually bother him as well. While he tried to have some alone time. Or Weavile and Grovyle would race each other at 4 o'clock while trying to pull their 6th all nighter during the week. They usually tried to pull 2 all nighters in one night. Just those two were gone.

"Yo, Falco!" Wolf yelled.

Falco's waiting had finally been solved.

"Hello," Falco replied.

"What are you even doing out at 5 o'clock?" Wolf asked.

Falco looked at him. He then checked his phone. It displayed 5:37 AM. Falco thought it was around 3:00, maybe around 3:20. But he had been wrong. Time clearly passed when he had fun.

"Well then, I might come inside in an hour," Falco told Wolf.

Wolf nodded, and walked back inside. Falco thought about life for a while. How he succeeded in a lot of things during his life so far. Getting a nice Girlfriend, saving the world, and a lot of other things along with that.

Krystal woke up and saw Falco outside at 6 o'clock. She decided to get up and check on him.

"Falco?" She asked, when she went outside.

Falco looked at her.

"Oh, hey Krystal! Why are you up?" Falco asked.

The sun was starting to come up.

"I thought I might as well check on you."

Falco nodded. He then noticed the sun going up.

"Well, this sunrise is beautiful," Falco said in amazement.

Krystal nodded along with him.

"Agreed," Krystal replied after a little bit. She then looked at Falco while he was staring up. She then looked down.

"Hey Krystal."

She looked up at Falco.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Have we ever had... a kiss?" Falco asked.

Krystal blushed while looking at him.

"What?"

"Well, have we?"

Krystal tried to think about it now that he asked. All of the times they spent, kinda overshadowed the fact.

"Well, not really," She responded after a little.

Falco looked at Krystal. Both of them got closer and, kissed. Then embracing. They then pulled away in utter embarrassment. Then they looked at the sunset.

"Hey Falco!" Mewtwo yelled from his window. "You finally did it!"

Weavile looked out the window of the prison cell he was in.

"LOVEBIRDS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Lucario got up and looked as well. Everybody else crowded to the window.

"Well, we touched the head nerve, huh Falco?" Krystal asked.

"We should take this somewhere else, should we?" Falco responded, asking.

She nodded, and grabbed his hand. Falco blushed, then responded with holding her hand. They both walked away, with the Sun making the sky orange. Weavile was cheering, then he got done and the prisoners played Monopoly. Mewtwo went back to watching his TV, and laughing while thinking over the moment. He couldn't believe Falco finally did it.

Chapter 22: Friendship

Olimar, not really having anybody to talk to, was lonely especially on this day. Alph, his best friend, didn't come around to hang out with him. Weavile and Grovyle didn't come around for tutoring. Especially Lucario didn't come around because his house was the most quietest. Nobody was there at his house calling him a loser or anything. For most people, this would be the best day ever. But for him, it sucked.

He walked around, and decided to knock on Weavile's door. No answer. Everybody went on a vacation. He thought about it, and decided to call up a childhood friend, from around when his games were made. But he had to think. The only person he knew from 2001 was Villager. He decided to make a group of games released between 1997, to 2007. His total number was gonna be 6, including him.

So, he got Diddy Kong, Young Link, Bomberman, a Waddle Dee walking down the street, and a Flame Egg from Billy Hatcher.

Olimar sat at a table which they all sat. Diddy Kong, and the Flame Egg both sat on the left side, and Waddle Dee and Bomberman both sat on the right side. Young Link sat at the end.

"Hello, and welcome to the first meeting of Team Killio!" Olimar yelled with pure excitement. Everybody was tired, but clapped either way. "Today we're gonna be playing games!"-Olimar picked up some games he picked up at a retail store- "Who's ready!"

The Flame Egg left the room. Bomberman made an excuse to go to the bathroom. Same did Diddy Kong, Young Link, and the Waddle Dee ran away.

Olimar rushed out the door to ask why they were leaving.

"Hey Flame Egg! Why are you leaving?"

The Flame Egg said nothing. He just rolled away. The Waddle Dee got inside Olimar's little Golf Cart.

"Hey everybody, come on in!" Waddle Dee yelled in his deep voice. Everybody rushed into the car and they drove away, leaving Olimar with nothing.

"Oh, what will I do?" Olimar asked.

"Yo dude!"

Olimar looked up, and saw a Charizard.

"Hi there."

"Are you okay?" Charizard asked.

Olimar looked at the ground. Blaziken, and a couple more members of the group, Tropius, Furret, Fraxure, and Goodra all came over, and invited Olimar to their game night. Over there were a couple more members. Mario, Luigi, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon. They played a variety of games, and all went home, when Olimar was stopped by someone.

"Hello there, Olimar," Fox said.

"Fox?!"

Fox hit Olimar down as well. Then Olimar disappeared.

Chapter 23: The Disappearances

Olimar woke up with the rest of the gang playing Monopoly. Weavile, Grovyle, Sans, and Lucario were the 4 who had the best money, because they all made an alliance. Dark Pit, Cloud, and Falco were all on the other side. Olimar wondered why Falco was there. He saw him on the way walking back. He must've got taken by the bad guy, Fox.

Then pure darkness appeared. He could see everybody, but not in the same position. Then pure light shined in their eyes, then a battlefield appeared. Olimar looked left and right, seeing everybody in a form of an octagon around the ring.

"Hello everybody!" Fox yelled into a mic. "Welcome to the Battle Wars! 64 goes in, one goes out! You can use anything to your advantage. You 64 will go in, and one of you will go out, alive or gone. As long as you don't go behind the blast line, you might have chances of winning. There are 32 doors, and you all will have to go through it. But, there are 64 people there. 64 have to go in, and make it between numbers 1-32. Have fun, and do not lose!"

Olimar was the first one to realise that nobody would truly survive this. He could see Weavile, Cloud, Grovyle, Sans, Lucario, Dark Pit, and Falco. Everybody else was Mii Fighters he didn't recognize. It started. Weavile booked it in front of Olimar, being the first one inside the ring. Olimar saw Falco and Lucario both go in, and get in at numbers 2 and 3. Olimar saw Sans right next to him, and Sans blasted him in. Sans helped Olimar out. Olimar was number 4, and Sans was number 5. Grovyle, Dark Pit, and Cloud made it at 6, 9, and 31 respectively. Cloud got shoved by people, and was one of the last 2 to get in. 24 other Mii Fighters got into the 3 football field distance square battlefield. A closing door was on every square foot so if somebody got eliminated, the doors that they landed on would blare a siren, and get brought in about 1 second later. The time limit would be 60 minutes, and everybody who would fall, would be destroyed. If 2 or more people survived, they would both, or all, win. But, that didn't matter in this battle. These 8 friends are turned Enemies, and that is what it was all about.

Chapter 24: BATTLE WARS 1: Sea of Darkness

Weavile & Grovyle were chasing a group of Mii Fighters, trying to eliminate them.

"Grovyle!" Weavile yelled.

Grovyle looked at him. Weavile made some ice and threw it on the ground. Grovyle already had an idea on what he needed to do. Weavile used ice to block off the way they were running. Grovyle then wrapped them up in Vine Whip then hit them with Leaf Tornado. The 3 of them were eliminated. 29 were still in.

Lucario was camping around a rock that was on the battlefield. He charged one of his attacks, Aura Sphere. One of the Mii Fighters was running at Lucario. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at the Mii Fighter, but Falco jumped up and hit it straight out.

Falco smiled. Lucario gave him an angry look, as the two of them looked at each other and got into some fighting stances.

Olimar kept on running away from people who tried to eliminate him.

"Kid!"

Olimar looked up. Dark Pit was taking down some of the Mii Fighters left and right. Cloud joined in. 4 were eliminated.

A couple of the Mii Fighters were fighting each other, which game Sans an advantage on end. Sans hopped down next to both of them. He fired a Gaster Blaster and both of them were out. A Brown-haired, Red Ryu-type outfit, and blue eyed Mii Fighter landed down in front of Sans. Then, a flat haired, blonde hair, orange-Ryu type outfit second one landed down next to him. A bald, Green Ryu-type outfit third one landed next to the Blue eyed fighter.

"Who are you three?" Sans asked.

"Well, I'm Blaze," The Blue eyed Mii Fighter said. "The Brown eyed dude is Slate, and the Bald dude is Ace."

"Well, just to speak for my friends," The tall Slate walked in front of the two. "We will not get along."

The second tallest, Ace, turned around and closed his eyes.

"Slate, stop," Blaze said. "I will handle this. Sans, we have been in the background everywhere you have been. We study our rivals. We shall duel."

Suddenly, a fully shade-black Mii Fighter walked over. He turned into a shadow of Blaze.

Sans nodded. 3 Mii Fighters ran over. Blaze showed off his power, by using his Time Stop technique. Before the 30 second time limit ended for the power, he stopped it around the 19 second mark. The 3 Mii Fighters fell off the ring, and they got eliminated. Blaze turned around at Sans.

"What was that?" Sans asked.

"Easy-why you shouldn't fight me," Blaze said, walking to Slade and Ace. "Ace, Slate-go ahead and show off your abilities."

Ace turned his hands into Purple flames, and rushed at a Mii Fighter. They were knocked halfway to the other side. Ace turned his feet and one fist into Purple Flames. He rushed at the same fighter. The fighter was eliminated. Slate ran slowly to a Mii Fighter, and kicked and punched them once. It delayed for about 3 seconds, due to the power of his strength. The Mii Fighter then got hit off the ring.

"There goes Number 19 out of 32," Ace sighed.

Sans looked around.

"Wait, there's only 13 left?" Sans asked.

Blaze nodded. Slate walked over to Blaze, then Ace jumped next to him. Sans was shocked.

"Yup," Blaze said. "Get used to it."

Weavile and Grovyle looked around, and eliminated 2 more. 11 were left.

Dark Pit eliminated Cloud with an arrow.

Lucario and Falco were battling.

Olimar was looking around at everybody fighting.

Sans was shocked by their comment.

Ace was smirking.

Slate was looking tough, but watched Sans.

Blaze gave a serious look at Sans, then smiling.

Chapter 25: THE BATTLE WARS 2: Ray of Loss

Blaze looked at Olimar, then used his Time Stop to walk over. Everybody was frozen. He walked in front of Olimar then started time backup.

"No, get away!" Olimar yelled.

Blaze stopped time, and started to hit Olimar. Then he resumed time. Everybody watched Olimar, the first one out of the 8 going in that have a friendly bond. Olimar was out. He fell straight onto the ground, falling through the door. Weavile and Grovyle looked at him. Lucario and Falco both looked at Blaze.

Sans glared at the 3 people.

Dark Pit just didn't care.

Slate, Ace, and Blaze were all 3 silent. Blaze walked back to the two. Dark Pit tried to attack Blaze, but Ace used his ability to make Purple Flames on his fist. Dark Pit got hit by Ace, and got hit up. Slate punched Dark Pit, and Dark Pit crashed on the outside ground. Dark Pit was out.

Weavile, and Grovyle walked over to Falco and Lucario, and made a deal with them to settle all of their differences against each other, and fight those 3. Sans jumped over to the 4, and they all stood side by side.

"It's about to become the Smash Town in here," Weavile said.

Blaze smiled. He held out both of his hands.

"Heck yeah it surely will," Blaze replied. Both Slade and Ace both turned into power and flew into Blaze.

Everybody looked at Blaze, as Sans already got hit in the head, because of his Time Stop ability only stopping when it's controlled to. Sans fell down. Grovyle was the first to react, as Blaze punched him down, and Grovyle was down. Lucario, Weavile, and Falco all tried attacking. Blaze grabbed Falco by the hand, and threw him out. Falco was eliminated. Already 1 was out. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere, but Blaze absorbed it with one hand. A red flame bursted out of his hand, as Lucario got punched in the gut. Lucario got launched out of the ring. Lucario was out too.

Weavile couldn't believe it. His greatest friend, eliminated. He had some things to say about that. Or, do about that. Unfortunately, Blaze hit Weavile with the combined power of Ace and Slate. Weavile got kicked out of the ring. Weavile was out. The final 3 were Blaze, Grovyle, and Sans. The final 3 out of 32.

Chapter 26: The Shine of Hope

Blaze, Sans, and Grovyle were the last 3 inside the tournament that were technically considered on the ring. Slate and Ace didn't count. Sans charged at Blaze, but Blaze hit him down with one tap to the forehead. He used Time Stop to go ahead and hit him a little more to knock him out. Blaze looked at Grovyle. Grovyle looked back. The time was almost up. Grovyle was shocked and happy he made it longer than Weavile did.

"Just because you just took down all my friends, doesn't mean you cannot take down me!" Grovyle yelled. He threw a Leaf Tornado at Blaze. Blaze threw it back. Grovyle got hit, and thrown up in the air.

"Says you, Pawn," Blaze said.

Grovyle got angry. He started to feel a power surging through him. He started to evolve, into Sceptile.

"You...cannot take down everybody! I cannot be a pawn, if I can be the last one to survive! TAKE THI-"

Blaze used Time Stop, and made him go back to Grovyle suddenly.

"Whatever. You know you are done for. Now it's your time to say goodbye."

Grovyle looked behind him. He saw the edge of the ring. Blaze charged a blast, then threw it into the ground. Grovyle got knocked out of the ring.

Blaze stood in the middle of the blown up ring, releasing both of his allies. The time ended, and those 3 won. Fox walked onto the remains.

Blaze walked over.

"Sorry, I'm number 1," Fox said.

"Well there's always someone who steps up to defeat that certain someone," Blaze replied. Slate grabbed Fox by the waist, enabling him unmovable. Ace attacked Fox, which made him run out of power to survive. Blaze walked over to Fox, glared him in the eye, then destroyed him. Everybody got freed.

Weavile looked around. He saw Grovyle, ran over, and hugged him. Dark Pit walked over to the 2.

"How gay are you people are?" Dark Pit smiled. Sans, Lucario, Falco, Olimar, and Cloud all surrounded Dark Pit, and all hit him down.

Mewtwo, Greninja, Lloyd, Isaac, Shadow, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Wolf, Krystal, Charizard, Blaziken, King Dedede, Ganondorf, and Tropius all ran over to the 8.

Everybody was celebrating.

Mewtwo turned around at Blaze, Ace, and Slate. Ace and Slate both walked away off of the tallest destroyed part of the battlefield. Mewtwo shot him a thumbs up. Blaze looked at Mewtwo, then closed his eyes and walked away.

A bleep was played by King Dedede.

"DEDEDE! ENOUGH WITH THE SOUNDS!" Everybody yelled.

"Totally reminds me of that one thing with Fox and Krystal," Weavile muttered to himself.

Everybody lived happily ever after. Fox had disappeared for good, and everybody survived in the end. Falco and Krystal got married, Weavile got Kirlia back, and they finally started a relationship, Slate, Ace, and Blaze were all spotted, and Blaze and Mewtwo got a battle. However, the story is not gone yet. Not yet.

 **(NOTE: Hey guys, Fyrma here. The reason why I took down The Smash Town is in the summary. Volume 2 is confirmed to be comign soon, just don't expect it that fast. If I were to give a set finish date for it, there isn't. Super Smash Bros, and legit every other series inside this Fanfiction are owned by their respective owners. Blaze, Ace, and Slate are all owned by me. Go ahead and leave your opinions in the Reviews below! A little preview will be coming soon. It will be little breaks of Chapters 1-4, and maybe some of 5. If you want any ideas, put them down in the Reviews below, as well. Bye! -Fyrma)**


End file.
